


Please Get These People Away From Here

by NeilJos10



Series: God Help Us All, They're Crazy [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the OCs are Self-Inserts, GOD HELP US, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Literally So Stupid, Many of them, Multi, POV Multiple, Self-Insert, Switched Nararrators, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, is that how you spell that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeilJos10/pseuds/NeilJos10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when four friends fall down Mt. Ebott. No one knows what's really going on at this point, but they're going to just work with what they have at the moment, while also trying to keep Heath from committing mass murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heath, why?

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when four friends fall down Mt. Ebott. No one knows what's really going on at this point, but they're going to just work with what they have at the moment, while also trying to keep Heath from committing mass murder.

The air is crisp and filled with the multiple calming scents of nature. There is an overwhelming calm I feel inside the forest that is immediately squashed into a tiny ball, the feeling over excitement overtakes it as it usually does and I’m filled with DETERMINATION. Determined to do what is unknown, I really have no idea. All I’m doing is hanging out with Jay, Jash and Veri. Why do I feel so determined? Maybe it’s because we are all hopelessly lost and I do not want to die out here in the wild. Maybe it’s because the forest itself, maybe it’s a cursed forest, would that not be interesting?

“Heath! Come here!” I turn my head towards my friends and realize I had strayed a bit away from them and they wanted to show me something. Well Jay did since they were waving me over and pointing at something, they was also the one who shouted so that might have something to do with it. But what do I know, I could be wrong. I briefly contemplate just ignoring them but decide against it and approach the three of them. They appear to be standing next to a couple of trees with absolutely nothing around that seems to be of interest.

I make my way over and look around at the three familiar faces, all of which I don’t feel like gracing with a real in depth description, so figure it out! “So what’s wrong?! We lost, we fucked? By the Gods! Jay’s pregnant again aren’t they!” I shout out my usual guesses as soon as I make it on over. Jay looks upset with me.

“Why do you always say that!?” They yell and playfully hits my arm.

I let out a chuckle and respond with “Well… I have no idea really, hehe.”

“Actually Heath you were kinda spot on.” Veri rather quietly says.

“Yeah, surprisingly.” Jash nods his head.

“Wait, she’s actually pregnant! Who, what, when, how? Wait, wait, wait! I can’t believe I was right for once!” I begin panicking thinking about how they are absolutely fucked. They can barely take care of themselves, let alone a child, damn this is a fucking mess! What am I going to do about this! Amidst my panic I focus my attention on Jay and grab there shoulders, even though I know I’m not supposed to, since they get all frantic with that stuff, “Now has never been a better time to go down to Mexico! Jash, get the baseball bat! Veri, I want you to go get us a car! Preferably one with gas!” Jay hits me with a slightly less playful punch.

“No! I’m not getting a bat.” Jash responds to my panic calmly, well except for his ‘no’ it was a bit higher pitched than the rest of his words.

“How would I even get a car?” Veri questions my ‘infinite wisdom’.

“I’m not getting an Mexican abortion nor am I pregnant!” Jay shouts at me.

“Oh, you didn’t have to shout, you know…” I respond to there yell, rather calmly.

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s just, well, you grabbed me and that’s the only way I could respond. Sorry.” Appeared with her apology, I pat them on the head and grin.

“I was just messin’ with ya! It’s fine!’ I give them a wink for some reason, I’ve been doing that a lot recently, I wonder why. “Also to get a car you either buy one, rent one or just steal it any of the above would of been fine!” I add in as an afterthought for Veri.

“Right, cuz I have the money and knowledge to get the car let alone drive it.” Veri says a bit too seriously for me to take seriously, I laugh a bit.

Jash lets out a sigh and breaks the carefree air “May I remind you guys that we are lost?”

“Oh, that’s what I was right about?” My mischievous grin falls as I ask this.

“Yup” Jay responds to my question with the most obvious answer.

“Oh” Is my short response. Well, I always wanted to get lost once, guess that’s something I can check off of my checklist.

“Yup! We are lost as can be! How awesome! The sun is going down too! This is just great!” Veri’s sarcastic response breaks me out of my thoughts.

“Hey, it’s not that bad.” I try to calm her down a bit.

“This is pretty bad, I mean we should've just gone to someone’s house rather than go walk around the neighborhood, let alone the woods.” Jash responds to my attempt at cheer with harsh reason, I blink and stare at him. It just feels a bit out of character for him considering he is usually so hopeful. Well, he does get antsy with things that could get us in trouble, and this is most definitely something that could get us in trouble. I look around at my friends and recognize the suffocating atmosphere of despair again. Why does this happen so often, I stop to ask myself.

“Well since we are lost we might as well try to find our way out of the woods rather than giving up.” I look at Jay and can’t help but agree with their idea.

“For once, I agree with Jay, let’s go and try to get out of the woods.” I offer a smile to the group who look a little down, geez I hate this atmosphere, it’s too serious.

“Hey I guess you could say we really barked up the wrong tree! And now we are lost! Hehe” I let out an almost forced sounding laugh as I try to lighten the mood a bit. They don’t react. At all.

Suddenly Jay glares at me and tells me “You’re horrible.”

I grin and respond back with “I guess someone’s having a ruff day?! Eeeehhh?”

“Heath your imPAWssible!” Jash and Veri say at almost the same time, one started a bit sooner than the other creating a bit of a jumbled mess. Even if it was a bit of a mess it was more than understandable, I let myself laugh a bit.

Everyone seemed to lighten up at least a bit, it wasn’t much, but I’ll take any over none. Jay looks like they have something they want to say but bites their tongue for some reason. I don’t put much thought into why but leave it as they probably thought of something a bit too cruel to say and decided against sharing it. But just when I finish this thought they opens their mouth to say something “So how about we get going, the sun’s going down and I don’t really want to be here after dark, when I can’t see. I don’t feel like stabbing my eyes out when I trip, also there’s a bunch of sticker bushes around. They aren’t the most pleasant in daylight, imagine the fucking dark.”

“Right!” I nod my head and begin walking in a random direction, I didn’t care to see what the others responses were, I already knew the answer. The crunching leaves are all the response I need to confirm what I thought. They seem to of decided to follow closely behind me, well relatively. They were close enough that I could hit them with the sticker bushes that I tried to move through without getting stuck, but not close enough to be bumping into me by accident. At some point the sun goes down and we are still hopelessly lost. I have no idea what time it is, all I know is that it’s late and I have to go to the bathroom. Shit, I don’t know how much longer my squirrel bladder can take. I groan in annoyance, these bushes are really leaving a thorn in my side, literally.

“Hey, uh, could you guys give me a minute? I gotta go to the bathroom, hehe.” I give a sheepish grin as I untangle myself from the bushes, being relatively tall sucks when the bushes are creating a little underpass and you aren’t short enough to just walk under it.

“ Yeah! We’ll be here!” Jash gives me the “A-OK” and with that I leave to a place that's hidden from view. I come across a giant fucking hole. Why is this even here, you know what I really have no idea how we even got here. We live in the fucking suburbs, why are we this lost in the woods and there is some sort of mysterous ass hole in the middle of this forest. Then I remember that we all decided to go to Mt. Ebott. A mountain that is actually not too far away from where we all live. It’s about a half hour drive away from where we live actually. Not too far in my opinion.

I let out a chuckle at the image of me tripping and falling in the hole, it’s horrible but still relatively funny. I decide to just do my business quickly get it all done with so I can focus on getting un-lost. I finish up and stand to leave and as I turn “Ya done?” Veri bumps into me causing me to stumble back and to fall down. My eyes widen as my heart rate increases and I reach out to grab something, which just so happens to be Veri. I don’t grab on to her fully but it’s enough for her to stumble as I fall deeper into the inky blackness of the hole. At this point I’m absolutely terrified. I let out a scream as I desperately hope this hole is not as deep as I thought it was. I was apparently right to think it was incredibly fucking deep. It was almost like falling into an endless pit, except I know there is an end to this one.

I tear up a bit as the air assaults my eyes, amazingly I manage to think that this is almost what flying is like and let a small smile grace me features as I try to grip with the reality of most likely dying. I decide that if I die, I’ll come back just to haunt my friends. Suddenly I stop, it hurt quite a bit, but not quite what I was imagining. I thought a bit more of a splat and crunch rather than this thud. Upon closer inspection I see that I landed on some rather soft flowers, that I crushed. I hear some distant yelling but shrug it off as my friends freaking out, thinking I probably died. I look at the cute little flowers and I am filled with DETER-

I suddenly felt an immense pain as three heavy objects land on me crushing me under their weight.

It hurts...

Everything hurts...

I hear a quiet chuckle and see a little yellow flower...

I fade out with what feels like a rapidly beating heart, but is actually a slowly beating heart, that stops right before I stop sensing anything...


	2. Soft Whimpering Noises

Jay~ I never expected that Heath relieving herself would end up in her falling down a huge hole, nor did I expect that Veri would end up falling down with her after stumbling while trying to reach Heath. What I did expect, though, was for me to trip and for Jash to grab me, causing us to fall in as well. Because face it, this is exactly how horror movies start, and I should have known that being on Mt. Ebott would lead to this. I mean, they say no one returns for a reason, don’t they? Gods, we’re such idiots. We are constantly preparing for stuff like this, but I never expected it to happen. I kind of did, but I more expected Jash or Heath to snap and just murder us all, honestly. Whatever, I just hope that-

Crap, that hurt. And what was that splat sound? Did I land on something? Crap! Heath! I rolled away before Jash could land on me, dragging Veri with me since she was the first thing I could grab. When Jash landed I felt something splash on my face. I pulled up my hand and wiped the liquid off. I couldn’t see since it was so dark, so I took a sniff and then realized that I could have smelt it anyway. The overpowering smell of iron pervaded my senses and my eyes shot open. I screamed, which shocked everyone else from there pained groans.

“What?!” Jash panicked, trying to see where we were in the dark cave. I shook as I checked my pocket for my phone. Luckily, no-miraculously it was there and turned on. I turned my flashlight on and sweep the room with the light. My eyes instantly noticed the deep crimson spatter that had splashed on the walls, and was pooling on the floor.

One Second…

Two Seconds…

“Holy Shit,” we collectively cried out. We killed Heath! I could feel my heartbeat speed up and my breathing came out as more labored. In my shock, I had fallen back onto the wet floor, but I shot up as soon as i felt Heath’s blood-her blood-under me.

“Jay, chill out. We don’t need you dying too.” Veri snapped at me, shocking me out of the panic attack that had begun forming. I nodded shakily and took in deeper breathes. Eventually anger formed and I screamed again, this time going to a wall and slamming a fist into it as hard as I could. Then I did the same for the other fist. Luckily I didn’t punch very hard, or I could have broken my hand, instead it just made my knuckles bleed and bruise. I did feel much calmer though, so I guess it was worth it.

Turning around, I checked out how Jash and Christy were doing. Both of them had froze, staring at Heath’s mangled corpse.

“I guess nows not the time to say that I thought Heath’s jokes were dead-funny” I chuckled weakly. I heard someone chuckle with me, and looked over to see who it was. Surprisingly it wasn’t any of my two companions, it was coming from the other room.

“Guys, someone’s here with us.” I whispered and the mysterious laughter faded into a chuckle. I looked at the others while they looked at the entrance to the next room.

“This is exactly how people die in horror films, Jay,” Jash whispered, edging closer to the center of the room, but avoiding the guts of our friend.

“It’s a little too late to be pointing that out now,” Veri retorted while I just shrugged and walked forward, glad I didn’t break a leg in the fall. When I reached the entrance to the next room, I was surprised to see a beam of light and a bright, yellow...flower? I blinked and stared at the thing, did it have a face?

“Please tell me I’m not the only one who sees this, right?” Jash questioned.

“No, I see it too,” Veri confirmed. I started going forward, but was held back by Jash.

“We don’t know what that thing is, let’s just ignore it.” I rolled my eyes, and continued forward.

“Howdy! My name’s Flowey! Flowey the flower!” The buttercup looking thing smiled and said in the most high-pitched voice I’ve ever heard. “You all must be new to the Underground. Y’all must be so confused! Well, I’ll tell you what I told the last human that came through here!” The flower smiled brightly. Suddenly I felt a tug in my chest, I looked down and saw a glowing, deep purple heart shoot out of my chest. When I looked back, I saw that Jash and Veri both had the same thing happen to them, but their hearts were a different colour. I shrugged and looked back to Flowey. “That’s your SOUL! The very culmination of your being! When you first start off, your SOUL is weak. To become strong you have to gain LV. What’s LV? Well it’s LOVE of course! You want some LOVE, don’t you?” I shrugged, and the flower continued. “To gain LV, you have to collect little white ‘friendliness pellets’” He smiled, and five white things popped up above the flower. “Well? Collect them all!”

The pellets came at us and I pretended to go grab one, but ducked under them at the last moment. When I looked back, I saw that the other two had done the same thing. Obviously we had played way too many video games to be fooled by this. The flower seemed to be very irritated, and continued to try to get us to get the bullets. He progressively got angrier, until he eventually gave up and surrounded us with the white bullets.

We collectively swore and moved closer together, while the bullets came closer. Once they were too close for comfort, a ball of fire came and knocked Flowey away. What? WHAT? We all turned to look at where the ball of flames came from, and standing there was a huge….goat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that really blew up...


	3. A Goat, A Child, and a Ghost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real short, but at least it's something?

Chapter 3  
A Goat, a Child, and a Ghost?  
Jash~  
Well, that was horrifying, but at least we were saved by this... goat… woman? Well that’s bizarre. I had heard rumors of monsters in the mountain, but I thought that was, like, Bigfoot, not… somebody’s fursona???  
I was so distracted by my own thoughts that I almost hadn’t noticed her beginning to speak: “What a terrible creature. Good thing my child here has warned me about that strange flower!” Child? What child? Just as I think that, a young child with messy brown hair and a striped sweater steps out from behind the goat. “My name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I would love to explain this place to you; if you’d just follow me.” And just like that, she and the child were off, leaving Jay, Veri, and I to ponder what the hell just happened.  
Jay simply spoke: “Should we follow her?”  
I responded, “I don’t know… I hear furries are pretty nice but why was there a child with her?”  
“Well I’m going” Jay retorted.  
“Me too!” Agreed Veri.  
“Well I’m not staying here alone!” I finished… or so I thought.  
“I mean, you wouldn’t be alone,” another voice said. We all simultaneously turned to see Heath… kind of. Besides the whole glowing transparent ghost thing, she looked pretty normal, and oddly enough, not squished. Of course, we screamed. Once we had finally worn ourselves out we were left in silence.  
Veri finally spoke up, “So what the hell happened?”  
“I don’t know, but it’s cool, right?” Heath said as she winked (why did she start doing that?). “Welp better get going.” And just like that we were off. Into the ruins and whatever lay beyond them...


	4. Puzzles For Beginners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems that the work is finally about to begin...

Val~  
"O...k... soooo, let me get this straight, we killed you when we fell on you from checking if you were done from the toilet, then there was a flower who tried to kill us, and then we were saved by a furry goat woman and what appeared to be Dora the Explorer with a striped sweater and eyes closed shut..... Now, you mean to tell me that you became a ghost that we can VISIBLY SEE?!?"

"Yeah!... It's pretty fucking AWESOME~!" Heath said cheerfully while trying to playfully pat our backs, but instead, she went through us...

"UugAaah!!!" everyone screamed in disgust.

"Oops, I forgot that I'm a ghost now." Heath chuckled lightly while rubbing her pale, hollow head.

"Never do that again!" we shouted simultaneously.

"Yeeeah.." I nodded with a baffled expression. 

Given the situation we're in right now, we should be cautious. Not to mention the fact that we almost died from a flower. Wait, now that I think about it where the hell did that flower even go? Why does this goat who is walking on two legs AND talking have a human child with her? Did she kidnap it? Why does she have paws where her hooves should be? Why does she have fangs? Ugh so many questions that I'll never actually ask... Also, no one mentioned as to how a goat can cast fireballs in the first place. Maybe she played a lot of Skyrim in her free time I guess... maybe too much free time to even get the patience to do that. (Seriously, I want to know how she can do that!)

"Come on you guys, quit gazing upon my awesome powers and follow that furry!" Heath chortled while spinning around in a strange way flailing her arms like noodles.

"Yeah, Heath's right, let's go before we lose sight of her." Jay agreed moving forward.

"I'm just gonna go where you guys go and no splitting up, the first to separate from the group usually dies first because that's exactly how it always happened in horror films" Jash followed while slightly quivering.

As we ventured forth with the strange goat woman, we've left the dark room into a large lavender colored building, large enough to be a maze decorated with vines, leaves and large white stairs.

"Hey look there's something sparkling over there in the leaves!" Jay pointed at the glistening light hovering over the pile of red-orange leaves.

All of us stepped into the light together only to notice the shadow of the ruins looms above which seemed to fill us with determination...

Suddenly, Jay spoke up"Did you guys feel that?"

"Yeah, you mean that strange feeling?" I questioned.

"It felt like determination.." Jash suggested.

"I'm really feeling IT!" Heath excitedly strained.

"It's not Shulk time yet Heath" I tried to not be too much of a downer considering the fact that she's dead.

Still trying to get used to the fact that we accidentally killed her and all...

"Yeeeeah, I could leave yew all alone by going back to the surface, buuut then it would be too simple and arbor for me" Heath winked with a huge grin.

"You're more of a thorn to us..." I replied with a sulk.

"Awww, yew know that I'll be rooting for yew guys." Heath nonchalantly replied back.

"Nooooo!" Jay frowned with a grimace expression and quickly jammed her headphones in her ears and turned her volume completely up.

As Heath tormented us with making a lot more terrible tree puns, we finally entered the next room where the goat, the child, and apparently Jash was already there too.

"Finally, I was worried something happened you guys, what took you so long?" Jash questioned with a confused yet worried look.

"I guess he couldn't stand my jokes any further eeh? I'm gonna leave now" Heath wittily japed eventhough she stayed anyway chuckling at our misery of the bad puns.

"Oh... nevermind you don't have to tell me..." Jash regrettably stated.

In this room, there were six large stepping stones and there was also a lever on the wall with a sign.

Toriel finally spoke, "Welcome to your new home innocent ones. Allow me to educate you all in the operation of the RUINS."

She began to step on the two bottom stones then the top steps leaving the single stones alone and pulled the lever that opened the door.

"Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourselves to the sight of them." She progressed to the next room with the child. 

"Why did she leave without stepping on the other two stones? What will happen if you step on those too?" I questioned.

"Don't touch those it might lock the door again!" Jash reached out and exclaimed in a worried way.

*Click-click*

"What was that???"  
We turned our heads to notice that Heath stepped on the stones. All of us quickly glanced back to see if anything changed to the open door, but nothing happened. 

"Thank God" Jay sighed.

"Whaaat, it's not like I'm trying to kill you guys or anything" Heath chortled again.

"Riiiight..." Jay quietly replied.

"H-how did you even do that? I thought you couldn't move things because you were a spirit.."

"Hey look, a sign!"Heath quickly pointed to the big sign that was next to where Toriel stood with a gleeful grin.  
It said 'Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.'  
"It's telling you guys that you won't REALLY get anywhere in life unless you go all or nothing, no mixed decisions."

"Wow, ok then every decision we make from here on out counts you guys."I said as we ventured forth to the next room. 

This room was slightly bigger, but with a more narrow view with two wooden bridges and wall waterfalls with three levers on the walls and decorated with vines.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones you need to flip" Toriel explained.

Jay went ahead to read the next sign. It said 'Press [Z] to read signs!'  
"What the hell?"

"Stay on the path... Well I was going to do that either way because I don't want to lose anything or anymore people here." Jash muttered.

I stepped forward to the first switch and the wall was spray painted yellow with many arrows pointing to the switch with the words 'Please press this switch  
-TORIEL' 

"Well if that's not convenient I don't know what is" I sarcastically stated as I pulled the switch.

Jay saw and headed towards the second switch that looked the same as the first one, but it said 'Please press this switch too  
-TORIEL'   
She then turns to look at the other switch that has nothing written on the wall.  
"Hey, what happens if I press this one?"

"No no no! You want to press the other switch. I even labelled it for you." Toriel panicked a bit and frantically pointed towards the other switch.

"Ok then." Jay spoke as she pulled the second switch. The spikes that blocked the path disappeared within the click of the second switch.

"Splendid! I am proud of you all little ones. Let us move to the next room." Toriel walked forward with a cheerful look as if a mother was proud of her first child learning to walk. Before we completely entered the next room however we heard another click sound and...

"Heath! Will you stop doing that!?" I freaked out with my hands tightly clenched behind my head.

"Doing whaaat? It doesn't even work anyway!" Heath chuckled and then slowly put her hands behind her head in a laidback way grinning even more.

Ahem, as I was saying before another interruption occurred, we moved on to the next room to meet up again with Toriel and the mysterious child. It was a seemingly empty room, but this time there was a dummy with a bunch of stitches on it standing next to her.

"As humans living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not. The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy" Toriel mentioned cheering as she waits anticipatingly for us to make our next decision... 

….But who will make the first move?...


	5. Soul Many Colors To Say Yellow To

I take a glance at Toriel and then to the dummy. Back to Toriel and back to the dummy, as I do this a couple more times I realize that the others had already approached the dummy. I keep my thought of this entire thing being a bit dumb bundled down, after all I do not really want to enrage my new furry goat mother. For some reason everything in the room fades out to black and I panic for a moment thinking that I might be passing out. Then I realize that almost nauseating feeling from standing up a tad bit too quickly isn’t there, instead it’s a rather odd and warm feeling in my chest, one that I know is not supposed to be there. I continue to panic a bit thinking that I’m dying, then I realize that I’m already dead.   
I take a glance down at my chest and notice a seemingly clear heart, as though something is supposed by inside the thing, I chuckle at the thought of whatever this is, being akin to receiving a video game, but instead of any game, or a box for that matter, it’s just the clear wrapping that goes over the game’s box. Also known as clear plastic wrap. I notice that my friends don’t seem to be at all interested in their hearts and shrug it off. I instead take interest in what they all appear to be staring at, a bunch of floating orange rectangles, each containing a single word and heart. The one all the way to the left is labeled ‘fight’ and has a heart the same as mine sitting inside the box, the one next to said box is labeled ‘act’ with a nice purple heart, the box besides ‘act’, but not next to ‘fight’ is known as ‘item’ with a vibrant green heart, the final box contains the word ‘mercy’ and has a pretty pink, you guessed it, heart inside it.   
Well it would seem that an action is specific to one of us, if the color coated hearts are any indication, but why is mine ‘fight’. Sure I have a mean bark, but I know I lack the bite to do anything. Well looks as though I’m going to be next to useless, besides for advice... The advice that I lack that is! I chuckle to myself a little and fight the grin coming upon my face. I look up to see a white box with the the phrase “You encountered the Dummy.” Jay reads it aloud for all to hear, by that I mean just Veri, Jash, and me. It appears as though everything but the Dummy, and us is encased in this odd void like area. Well there are a couple of green lines signaling what I assume to be the end of the void. It’s still a large area, even if it’s not limitless. I take note of several small yellow bars each labeled HP. One seems to be a paradox in itself as it is has 0/0, a rather small bar has 10/10, and another has 15/15, and the last a shocking 30/30.  
“Well!” I start up with a loud and cheery tone “I have no idea what the fuck is going on!” I suddenly feel a glare sent my way, even though there is literally no one glaring at me, the others seem to be focused on the options left out for us.   
“Yeah, we don’t really know either... “ Veri responds to my rather loud statement.  
“Hmmm, so I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that we are singled down to a single option each. I guess Heath is ‘fight’ with her non-existent soul. I’m ‘mercy’, fitting since I’m a pacifist, I guess. Jay is ‘act’ and Veri is ‘item’.” Jash takes a wild guess and states what could possibly be how this, uh, void, works.  
“What do you mean by Heath’s non-existent soul?” Veri asks and takes a look at my soul, as does Jay.  
“Hmmm, well I guess I can’t hide anything from you guys! After all you would just see right through me!” I let the grin I have been fighting back break my ‘calm’ demeanour and let out a light chuckle and wink in their general direction.  
Almost instantly Jay glares at me and decides, against their better judgement to grace me with a response. “Well I guess all those jokes about you not having a soul weren’t jokes.”  
I let out a chuckle as I place my left hand on my hip, puff out my chest a bit, place my other hand on my chest “Soul many jokes had been made about my condition!” Jay let’s out a groan and attempts to hit me but just goes straight through and ends up falling through to the ground.  
“Eeeargh! Umph!” My good friend let’s out a shrill scream of disgust and falls straight through me. I shiver a bit at the feeling but didn’t let it phase through to my composure. It’s much easier without a body all I have to do is concentrate on not doing something or doing something and it kinda just happens... It’s a bit odd and a bit too complicated to explain. If I don’t think about anything I just kinda phase through it. Ugh, I have to remember to actively think about touching things. I notice the bar with 10/10 HP, just drop one and is left as 9/10. Interesting...  
I move so Jay can get up without being inside me, heheh dick jokes. “Ugh, that’s such an odd feeling!” My friend lets out a shiver.  
“Hey! Look that bar just dropped!” Veri points to the bar that fell by one. “I guess that answers the question to what those stand for! They are like a health bar in a video game!”   
“I think we can all assume that that one is Jay’s” Jash points to the bar that dropped a little, then moves his finger to the one that’s 0/0 “And that one is clearly Heath’s.”  
“Hey! It’s because I’m dead isn’t it!” I yell and point a finger at him knowing how ridiculous I’m being.  
“Yes” Was the simple response I got out of the boy.  
“Fair enough!” I grin and shrug my shoulders and float towards the orange boxes to examine them a bit further.  
“Alright let’s see what these do!” I shout excitedly while reaching towards the box that says ‘act’. It does literally nothing while I tap at it. Just what Jash thought.  
“Wait!” The others yell at me as I continuously press the button.  
I look back at them and let a grin come across my face as I respond with “What? It’s not like I can do anything with it! Jay, why don’t you give it a try!”  
I received a glare from the group as they seem to be tiring of my experiments. “I wanna find out what is with the other two HP bars though...“ Jay calmly tells me.   
“Hmmm I don’t think that you will be able to find out anything if we all just stand here!” I try to reason with the group as to get things moving, it seems as though it works as Jay reaches out towards the her ‘act’ button.  
“Fine” She begrudgingly complies with my wishes.  
The text in the white box disappears and is replaced with the word “Dummy” with some star in front of it and Jay’s purple heart next to it. Jay moves her hand to touch the “Dummy” option which brings up even more options. The options ‘talk’ and ‘check’ seem to be the only two that can be done at this time.   
“I think we should talk to the dummy, that’s what Toriel wanted us to do.” Jash pipes in what he thinks we should do. I give him a small disappointed frown for ruining my little bit of fun.  
“Come on! I wanna see what ‘check does!” I complain to the taller male.   
“I’m gonna see what check does” Jay decides before both an argument can occur and Veri can put in her own opinion, causing me to let out a grin.  
“I really think we should just talk to the dummy” Jash responds seemingly unbothered, at least that’s what I think, I have never been too good at reading people’s expressions.   
Jay taps on the ‘check’ option the text changes to “Dummy - ATk 0 DEF 0 A cotton heart and a button eye. You are the apple of my eye.” Jay once again decides to read it out or us making a ‘what the hell’ face as they read the text. As soon as she finished the text disappears leaving the dummy to respond with ......  
Veri pitches in the effort to read the text “Dummy looks like it’s falling over.” As soon as she said that Jay presses the box for ‘act’.  
I decide to float out of the area and a bit closer to the dummy since noone seems to notice or care I just float around waiting for something to happen. Jay finally taps on the ‘talk’ action and nothing happens for about ten seconds, then I look towards the dummy and decide to start up a conversation. “So how’s your day been?” I don’t get a response but press on anyways as though the dummy said something. “Wow, that sounds amazing! Maybe I should do that sometime!” I grin as I try to make the conversation work.  
“Heath, what are you doing!” Jay yells over to me. I glance back at her and see the white box come up with a new dialogue. It confuses me since it all looks backwards from my perspective, but float back towards my lovely friends.  
“What?” I ask innocently.  
“You know what!” Jay playfully yells at me, I let out a small laugh and was about to feign innocence until Veri spoke up, reading the text from the white box.  
“You talk to the Dummy.......” Veri pauses and it seems as though the void caught on as it types out, “It doesn’t seem much for conversation.”   
Veri reads it aloud for us, as it seems the void requires us to read it out loud, wonder why. Maybe this void is like a child wanting to be read a bedtime story! Aw, that’s terrifying!  
Some more text appears and I decide to read for the group, “Toriel seems happy with you all, except for you, Heath.” I blink a couple of times and remain a tad bit confused as to how the box directly referred to me. “Well then!” I say puffing my cheeks out a bit like a child.   
Jash reads the final text “You won! You earned 0 XP and 0 gold. Huh.” Jash let’s out a hum in response to the text as I pondered why goat mama would be unhappy with me.  
Suddenly the world regains the color that had been sucked out of it. We all jump a bit when we hear Toriel speak up and tell us “Ah, very good! You are all very good! But, Heath, please don’t use such language!” Toriel beams at us and then shoots me a bit of a disappointed look. I blink a bit taken aback by what she had told me. The others snicker at me quietly and with those few words Toriel departs leaving the child to stare at us all. Well their eyes were closed but I somehow knew the kid could still see even if their eyes were closed, creepy! The child walks up to me causing me to stiffen a bit as I don’t particularly like children. I slowly inch my way away from the child, but they keep following me, they maintain eye contact with me as the others start to try following Toriel, ignoring my dilema.   
“Uhhhh...” I look at the kid and hurry to catch up with the others, but the kid seems to want to follow closely behind me. I look at the kid as I float along at a pace they can keep up with, but not enough that they are walking at a comfortable speed. When will this kid tire of following me? Geez, what does this kid want? I don’t want anything to do with them. The kid makes some sort of carry me motion with their arms and I give them a deadpan look. “Not happening bucko.”  
With that I attempt to follow the others right behind Toriel as they walk closer to the end of the wall, as I am stuck in my thoughts the kid inched their way closer to me and tried to hold my hand. Feeling that odd sensation again, I blush a bit embarrassed, why I am embarrassed is beyond me but my cheeks won’t cool, and try to walk away from the kid and quickly make it to the others who decided to patiently wait for us, by us I mean the kid, they waited for the kid. As soon as the kid and I make it over to Toriel, she walks off, leaving us all to follow. As soon as we take a step, everything turns black, signaling a battle has begun. A frog like creature sits there.   
“Froggit attacks you!” I read in the most epic voice I can manage. This time I take note of the child being within this fight and notice their soul is a fierce red heart. I look at them a bit confused but shrug it off.  
“Jay, press the act button!” Jash commands in a funny voice, I chuckle a bit as does the kid.  
“K” Is Jay’s simple response as she taps her icon.   
“Hey, what would happen if we choose ‘fight’ instead?” I suggest to my friends, who turn to me looking a bit confused.   
“Why would we do that?” Veri asks me. My response is a mere shrug as I look around boredly. I float on into the space I know I really should not be.  
I glance over to the options for ‘act’ and even though they reversed it’s easy to tell what they are the other way. “Fine! Just give the frog a compliment then!” I grin and glance at Froggit.  
“K” Jay shrugs and goes through with my suggestion.  
Nothing happens again, I wait and it seems as though the others finally catch on that we actually have to perform the action. Jash steps up to the plate and gives Froggit a compliment “Your... I think your eyes are absolutely dazzling!”   
The text changes and Veri reads it aloud “Froggit didn’t understand what you said, but was flattered anyway.” I laugh a bit at that and glance at the frog like creature with pure amusement.   
After the bit of enjoyment I gained Toriel comes and glares at the creature, who looks down guiltily and walks away from the battle. I feel a bit bad for the creature, but remain amused anyways. We gained nothing from the battle, but a nice “You won!” The color seeps back into world around us and I notice the spikes up ahead. Oh this is going to be fun! I try to stifle a laugh as I imagine my friends tripping and getting impaled, that would be horrible, but funny all the same. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t so amused by such things, mostly because everyone is looking at me like I am magically alive or grew another head. I float over my friends and mess with my hat. I made sure to grab my hat in the beginning of this entire thing, you know, dying and following a goat furry. It’s still so soft, even if it is splattered in my own blood, it gives it character I suppose! I stick my hands inside the little paw pockets that it has, maybe later I will wear it as a scarf.


	6. Sin-namon or Butt-erscotch

Jay~   
It seemed that going through the Ruins was the least stressful thing we had done all day. It seemed to just consist of monster encounters and puzzles. Luckily no one had died yet, and we had acquired many interesting items and even meet an adorable ghost whose tears literally almost killed Jash and I while we attempted to Spare and Compliment him. While we complimented the big lug, the ghost had somehow made his tears into a hat, it was so cute! Heath practically begged the ghost to show her how to do that, fortunately the ghost had enough common sense to just get really awkward and leave, if that is even considered common sense or is it more just being uncomfortable? Even so, he was adorable and Frisk (the little child we had meet) absolutely adored the sad ghost.   
The best part was that it didn’t take long to find Toriel and her cozy home, even if we had stopped many times to talk to her through the cell phone she had given Jash. The cell phone also served as an interesting way to get some entertainment, especially with Frisk’s and my flirting. It was great calling her mom and then asking for what cup size she wore, Toriel was absolutely confused and when she realized we were messing with her she just kind of laughed with us. Though it seemed as though the goat furry was absolutely ecstatic about being called mom.  
When we did arrive, we saw Toriel and she led us to her humble abode. It seemed that ‘Mom’s’ home was a small stone cottage looking building, with a leafless tree and another one of those shiny stars in front of it. It looked very cozy and cute, and the inside was even more so. It was warm and I could feel the exhaustion from today’s endeavors catch up to me. When I looked around, it seemed that everyone else felt the same way. Veri and Jash looked about to pass out, Veri was practically crawling in while Jash seemed to be possessed or something as his eyes were that vacant and seemed to lag and suddenly jump in attention to something moving. Frisk and Heath looked more alert, but tired all the same, Heath would never admit she was tired though, while Frisk would.Toriel told us that she didn’t have enough beds for all of us, so I told her that I was okay with sleeping on the floor. Veri and Jash said the same, while Heath nodded in agreement. With a smile, Toriel lead us to her spare room and told us to go rest up while she checked up on the pie that she had made to commemorate our arrival, I guess.  
“Frisk, you should go on the bed,” Veri smiled and let them get on and take a nap. The rest of us sat down on the floor.   
“Now seems to be a good time to discuss what the hell just happened to us,” Jash whispered.  
“Sooooo, we fell down a hole and now we are in some sort of odd ruin thing that has been left underground for about….. “Heath checks her watch, she doesn’t actually have a watch… “Along time!” Heath “whispers”, she is actually talking at about the same frequency as before, the only difference is that she is talking in a raspy whisper-like voice.  
“Don’t forget that you died, also be a bit quieter.” I whisper yell to the hyper active ghost.  
“I'm trying…” Heath responds a bit quieter than before. “It’s a bit difficult.”  
“Hey you forgot that we all got adopted by a goat woman.” Veri pipes in.  
“Well this was eventful... I guess.” I say thinking about the pie we are going to have in just a bit. Mmmmm can’t wait!  
“That pie though, I can't wait! Yepers pie!” Heath get’s excited. Seems as though she read my thoughts!   
“”I was just thinking about that!” I whisper knowing that this is due to our great friendship! That’s what happens when you are friends with someone for a long time, you start thinking the same things at the same time. It’s a bit creepy, but mostly cool.  
“You're dead though…” Jash breaks the girls bubble, who immediately deflates and seems a bit upset, if the lack of enthusiasm is any indication.  
“Ok, but back on topic, what the hell are we going to do?” Veri seems to bring us back on topic. “I mean we can’t just stay here. We have families to return too. And what about Heath we can’t just leave her like this!”  
Heath gets a bit quite. “Well we can just tell her “hey, we can’t stay here, we gotta go!” And for Heath, well I don’t think anything can be done for her. She’s dead….” I respond with barely a thought.  
“”Hey, don’t worry about me! I’ll be fine, it’s really cool being dead if I’m being honest. I can fly, I can go through things, it’s like a dream!” Heath says flexing her hands in front of her face with that stupid smile she gets when she lies. The smile is almost akin to a demon when it makes a deal and knows that they are going to screw the other over, but they don’t let the other notice. The girl knows it is not fine at all.  
“Heath, this is not fine!” We all whisper yell at her.  
Heath lets out a sigh and looks at us all she puts up a small smile and says “Well, i’m just trying to accept the fact that I'm dead… To be honest, my parents are going to flip when they see me like this, if they see me. I think it would be more torturous to see your daughter dead and a ghost, knowing, with complete certainty, that she is dead and that there was nothing that they could of done to stop it. With the added bonus of outliving their child. My parents are going to have a mental breakdown!” As Heath speaks her small smile falters but she remains smiling in spite of the fact that this is by far the worst thing to of ever happened to her.   
Everyone goes silent for a bit. A smirk comes across my dead friend’s face as she opens her mouth “ Well I guess i’m just a phantom of my old self!” I blanch at the girl and face palm. Of course, I should've of expected this.  
“Alright, so we are going to tell Toriel that we can’t stay here, and we are taking Frisk with us.” Veri relays the basic plan for when we all get up.  
“Well shouldn’t we ask Frisk what they want to do?” Jash asks us all.  
“Well, we will, it’s just chances are, they are going to come with us, especially if Toriel understands why we can’t stay here. Knowing what we do about the woman, she will understand and let us pass through and venture back to the surface, hell, she might just escort us there.” Veri reasons with us all. We nod in agreement to her words and understand all of her key points.   
“Alright so in the meantime time we should all go to sleep, and when we wake up we’ll tell Frisk.” I whisper to my friends and promptly fall to the ground. I didn’t actually fall…. I laid down gently… Ish.  
Everyone nods in agreement as they all lay down upon the floor. After a while I realized that I couldn’t sleep too well, I also heard a light shuffling. I open my eyes and look around, I see Heath moving around a bit as she seems like to be trying to get comfortable, after watching her move for a bit I decide to speak up and ask what’s wrong.  
“Hm? Oh sorry, I just can’t seem to fall asleep, I keep sinking through the floor. Actually, I don't even think I can sleep.” Her everlasting smile falls a bit as she looks a bit sheepish.  
“Ah, well I'm going back to sleep, so please quiet down a bit?” I ask Heath.  
I receive a nod in return “K, I’m actually going to get up and wander around for a bit.”  
“K.” Is my simple response as I close my eyes and welcome the sweet warm embrace of sleep once more. But, just like when i try to sleep at home, something important slips into my mind. I suddenly shoot up, checking my flannel’s pockets in search. I realized I had my phone still, and also my pack of cigarettes and lighter. I flipped open the pack and see that I still have 17 “death-sticks” left. I smiled and got up all ninja like, but in reality I probably sounded and looked like an insane cow. I eventually gave up on being quiet and left the same way Heath had, not even 5 minutes ago. I entertained the thought of exploring the house first, but brushed it off as an invasion of privacy and left through the front door. I slipped a cigarette out of the pack with my teeth and shake my lighter before flicking it on. Bringing the end of the cigarette to the light and breathing it in, I felt a calm come over me. It was soon ruined though by the raspy cough that escaped with my first drag. I walked over to the dead tree and sat against it, making sure to brush some dead leaves away so that I wouldn’t get it on my ass.   
For the first few drags, I watched the entrance for Heath, but when she didn’t show up, I relaxed and closed my eyes in exhaustion. I only opened them when I checked if my phone had any battery, and then realized I could listen to the music that was already on there. So I put on something calm, but still fast paced and finished the last of my Newport. After completely stomping out the butt with my shoe, I leaned back on the tree once more and took a small nap, that ended up being a lot longer then it should have been.


	7. The Chapter No One Wanted To Write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not for any real reason, just cause we are lazy people

Shit, waiting for people to get up is super boring. Geez, it’s been like four hours and the pie Toriel made is already finished! Though I guess I can’t complain, they all had a pretty rough day. I can’t just wake them up, they would all probably bite my head off, nah, they would just get mad. Maybe I could scare one of them awake, that would be funny, but they would probably get all pissy about it. Grah, hurry up already! I already went through the ruins and looked around the house. Toriel seems to have quite an extensive collection of, uh, snail facts. They are kind of interesting, but still a tad bit unexciting for me. Jay, get up, Veri get up, or even Jash get up, I’ll take anything over this boredom. I take that back, the child stirred!  
I grumble to myself a bit and fade myself out so the kid doesn’t see me, I found this pretty useful when I wanted to look around the ruins and not be bothered. I realized I had the potential to do it when I saw that Napstablook did it, though I wasn’t quite certain. I figured it would be worth a try and figured out how to do it, I just have to feel like dying in a corner or never wanting to be seen by another living thing. I found this out when I spilt all the candy in a bowl on the floor, I felt a bit bad and hopped no one saw it, then someone walked in and didn’t notice me, that’s when I realized I was invisible. They took all the candy.  
Right, back to the kid and not my aimless thoughts, they ‘look’ around, their eyes are still closed, and with precision manage to walk around the sleeping bags of meat on the floor...nah bags of meat is a bit offensive. Maybe I should call them fleshy friends, yeah, I like the ring of that. Anyways, the kid manages to walk past the sleeping fleshy friends without stepping or kicking them in the face whilst they slumbered. How does that kid do that! If I did that I would trip and wake them all up, damn it the kid got to the door without tripping, man it would've been funny if they tripped and fell on someone, then that would give away my location...  
While I contemplated how my location would be given away if I laughed, the kid twisted the doorknob and some one gave the kid a miniature heart attack by shooting up right and asking them where they were going. I’m dead and even then I feared for my life, I mean, what the hell! Yeesh my friends can be a bit creepy sometimes, it was Veri. I know that she is a bit creepy at night, I mean I remember this one time in the morning she said that she had heard me squealing in my sleep, which made me think ,“hey, why were you up?” Then I realized it could of been the fact that my squeals were the cause of it all. Then it became less creepy, but still... She kind of terrified both me and the kid, and thanks to that I let out a rolling “R” yelp. Imagine rolling the letter, like how your 2nd Grade Spanish teacher tells you when you pronounce “Rojo”. Yeah, it was kind of like that, I guess. Either way, it only managed to scare the kid further.  
I take a glance at the kid and reappear ”Hiya!” I say in a bit of a high pitched nervous voice, ugh kids, and did a little wave. They wave back and give me a giant smile when they calmed down. My yelp seems to of awoken Jash, who in turn just sits up and stretches, he seems unnaturally calm considering. Maybe he thought this all was a terrible funny nightmare.  
Then panic seemed to have hit the young Doilathan, “This wasn’t a dream!” I steal a glance towards the child to find out where I should avoid, turns out the child practically teleported behind me and stuck their hand through my stomach, this earned the kid a couple of shivers from me and I gracelessly walk slash floated away from them.  
“No, I’m clearly still alive!” I decided sarcasm would be a nice way to flow for the moment, this earned a glare from Jash. My eyes zone in on the single slice of pie left on the ground, When did that even get in here, geez Goat Mama is stealthy! Then again I left for a couple of hours. Anyways, pie, not like I could enjoy any, I can eat but can’t if that makes any sense, but everything goes through me, literally, once I swallow it kind of just falls through, I found out with the candy I tried to steal. I almost cried, though it was a bit too bitter for me, but I ate it anyways. And then it kind of just fell right on through me. It was odd and sad, mostly because I couldn’t clean it all up, and that the taste was still let in my mouth.  
“There’s pie....” Jash notices my line of sight and also zones in on the pie. I nod my head with a smile and float towards the slice of pie “We are going to ignore my panic for pie?” Jash asks a tad bit indignantly.  
“Maybe” I drag out the ‘a’ for the word to emphasis on the fact that it is a ‘yes’. He should get it, if not then, well, geez I don’t know, I guess I’ll just, uh, tell him that it is a yes.   
Jash let’s out a sigh and narrows his eyes at me. I shrug it off and float out of the way so that Jash could pick up the pie. “So you are more worried about the pie, than about my panic?”  
I take a glance at the male and with a bored look and respond with a sound “Yes” I let out a sigh and then continue “I might be trying to distract us from the overly depressing facts of the day”.  
“Ah” Veri and Jash give me a nod in understanding of what I was trying to do.  
I decided to float towards the entrance and see if I can go awake the sleeping beauty known as Jay, I say this only because they looked like crap when I floated past them.  
“Where are you going?” Veri asks me.  
I turn my head to look at her and calmly tell her “I’m awakening the ticking time bomb known as Jay.”  
“Yeah, do you think they are going to get really bad? I mean they do need their medication, right?” Jash asks me, to which I respond with a shrug.  
“They might, they might not, all we can really do is wait and see.” Veri gives me an odd look once that falls from my mouth, maybe it’s because of how bored I sounded whilst saying that. “I mean, we could always find a way to PHOTOsynthesis a medication for them since we are kinda LEAFted in here!” I say to uplift the morning a bit from this slightly upsetting rest of our lives, well my death and their lives. I mean I kinda feel as though I caused this bad morning with my lack of empathy. “Come on! Let’s bug Goat Mom! We need to explain why we can’t exactly stay here.”  
“Right” Veri nods her head at the idea and walks out along with the other two, Jash and Frisk.  
I decide to just float through the walls and out to find Jay. The feeling of passing through surfaces feels odd as always, though I think I might be getting used to it. I shift my kinda grayish blue eyes over to find the sleeping menace their self leaning against the tree just like last I saw them. The tree itself is oddly apPEALING within the ruins, even if it is bare of all it’s leaves. They seem to make like a BANANA and SPLIT! Ah I crack myself up.   
I contemplate exactly how I should handle waking them up, with tender love and care, or with violent shaking and yelling. I think it would be better to go with a gentle awakening instead of rough conquest of her dreams, I mean it isn’t my birthright after all, upon these few revelations I decide to just wake them up. I ‘land’ and crouch to the side of them, if u want to be specific their left side, their cigarette is crushed on the ground, it looks almost like they fell asleep while smoking. At this point I begin almost dying of laughter at the thought of their cigarette falling down, whilst still lit, and onto their leg, in turn causing them to let out a screech and to flail about as a single ember falls upon the balding tree and bursts into flames. That would be horrible, especially since the entirety of the ruins would burn down, and a bunch of monsters would die. Yikes, my humor is terrible.   
I manage to calm my laughter down a bit, however when I try to talk I just end up laughing, this goes on for a couple of times until, finally, I manage to wake them up. I didn’t end up calmly shaking them awake, no I practically yelled in their ear while laughing super hard, “Heheh co-heheh- ome on, heheh w-wake up!” The other was a bit spooked by how they jumped when I yelled at them while trying to gently wake them.   
“What the hell Heath?! And what the fuck are you laughing at?” Jay tries to playfully hit me, but once again just goes right through me, resulting in shivers.   
I continue to laugh a bit more and when I finally calm down I explain the horrible thing I thought of.  
“Wow, you are horrible.” Jay states the obvious.  
“Nooooo, I mean I only do this every time I think of something horrible” I decide to sass the other a bit.   
They narrow their eyes at me and let out a sigh, they then stand up and head towards the door with a simple “Come on, you idiot.”  
I let a grin come across my face as I float through the door, too impatient to wait for the other to get through the doorway.She walks a bit too slowly for my taste. After phasing through the wall I notice that everyone seems to be huddled around Toriel in a story time circle, she’s teaching them about snails. When are they going to bring up that we will be leaving? Probably after they eat, and after Toriel leaves us to ourselves. I wonder if they asked Frisk if they would like to come with us, probably not.   
The others are all enjoying some pie, Jay seems to of taken note of this and greets with “Heyo! Can I have some pie?” Goat Mama nods her head and smiles gently while standing. This gives me some time to ask the dreaded question to the child, as much as I don’t want to interact with them. It’s not the kid’s fault, but I just can’t interact with children all too well. I get all stiff and nervous I will say something bad that I would get scolded for.   
“Right, while Jay and Goat Mom are getting pie, I wanna ask you something Frisk.” I grab the child’s attention by willingly floating over to them. The kid makes a motion for me to continue, so I do “Do you want to journey with us to the surface, you understand that we can’t stay here with Toriel forever, especially Jay. They have some mental problems that require medication, you can travel with us, but I don’t know if you want to come, the choice is yours.” I leave the kid to decide. The kid sits for a minute and seems in deep thought, maybe, I still can’t tell emotions to well. The kid then nods their head “yes”, “Yes, you wanna stay or yes, you wanna leave?” I ask them, they hold up the number two with their hands. I blink in response and then nod my head in understanding.   
“My child, what is wrong?” Toriel’s voice bounces out of the kitchen, allowing me and the rest to hear, her voice sounds a bit concerned and I wonder what Jay is doing now. Maybe her medication wore off, I mean Toriel doesn’t know about their condition, at least I don’t believe she does. Also I know Jay should be fine for a bit longer than now, after all, they are supposed to take it when they eat, breakfast, which means it last a good couple of hours. Oh wait, everyone has been sleeping for a couple of hours, plus we had explored for maybe two hours, and before that we had gone around in the woods for a while, since about, maybe six? Yeah, six, we ate dinner together at about five and then we rested and left. Yup so maybe it is morning at this point, maybe even the afternoon. Yeah I could see why she isn’t acting normally at this point.   
I’m willing to go in and see, but depending on how bad she is I might just phase out, after all I don’t feel like being yelled at, I mean, I don’t know what they are like without taking medication. It’s like trying a gross food even that you are pressured into eating. You don’t want to eat it, but if you don’t you will be called a sissy. Even so, I’m willing to see what they are like for a short amount of time, then poof I’m gone. If they are bad.


	8. This Seems Like A Good Place To Put an Emo Quote

Jay~  
I had completely forgotten that I had to take my medication in the morning, and lunch, and 5:30, and dinner. So, yeah, I’m basically fucked at the moment, and I also kind of feel like I can’t move. If I did I would probably collapse into a ball and cry. But I can’t, there were currently no emo corners to go into, since Toriel’s home was so well lit. I could only do the most obvious thing….stare ahead and roominate anxiously. What?   
Use ‘coping skills’, what are you? My fucking mother? No, I don’t do that shit. I rely on my medication and my own pure willpower (fuck determination) to get the job done. Also, I think someone’s talking to me right now and I really can’t tell who it is.   
“My child, what is wrong with you?”   
Shit. I looked up, slowly and dramatically.   
“Uh, nothing,” I smiled, “Just tired, I only slept a few hours.” And of course the others gave me a suspicious look. I just squinted at them as Heath walked into the room. God damn, even she looked suspicious.   
“You know how I feel when you lie to me!” I looked at Heath and knew exactly what she was about to say to me next, great. “I am greatly disappointed in you.” She said it in this mock upset voice that was a bit exaggerated, but even so I still felt bad. Heath always knew, I don’t know how, but she did. Usually, I brushed it off but it felt weird when she said it infront of everyone.  
“Fine, whatever. I just don’t have my medication, it’s fine though.” I shrugged.  
“Okay, new rules. No knives, nothing sharp, at all.” Heath scolded.   
“Fine, Jesus.” I nodded along, I didn’t have anything sharp in the first place.   
“Also, no leaving without another person. We don’t need another dead friend.” Jash added, probably without thinking.  
“Wow, thanks Jash. Really,” I deadpanned.  
“Sorry, but, it is true with your history. Also, you’ll also try to do something stupid, like fight someone and end up dead too if you’re left alone.” He shrugged.  
“True.” I agreed, along with the other three that knew me. “But for now, I’m going out for a smoke. Do you think that’ll be okay? There’s nothing I can really do here, anyway.”  
“Here, I’ll go with you.” Heath volunteers as tribute. I don’t really want anyone to come with me, but I understand why they are being this way.   
I lead the way out of the kitchen with Heath, I assume, floating behind me. As we walk past the fireplace I notice the fire is lit and right by the fire is Frisk, intently watching the flames. I decide why not invite them along, I know Heath dislikes children, but this is punishment for making me feel bad. “Frisk you wanna come?” The child nods their head excitedly and practically runs up to me, Heath immediately stiffens up. “Cool.”   
The child and phantom follow me through to the outside world, well as outside as it can get in these ruins. I walk towards the exit of the room to keep from tainting the air near Toriel’s home. I decide to venture out a bit further, I’m just a bit outside the doorway that separates the rest of the ruins from Toriel’s yard. I dig out from my pack of crap my sweet, sweet death burritos. My older cousin bought them for me, she’s cool but a bad parent. I was surprised she bought them, I expected her to buy something else or to just forget about it. “Where’s my lighter?” I exaggerate and let out a sigh. I throw a couple of things out of my bag.  
“Did you check your pocket?” Heath points out an obvious spot that I should of checked.   
“No, but you were right, I did put it in my pocket.” I reached in my pocket while I gave Heath a small glare. I shove the rest of my crap back in my bag and flick the lighter a bit to get a nice fire started. Reddish-yellow sparks fly from the lighter and eventually the warm fire flashes out of the lighter. I light the death burrito and take a nice relaxing drag while Frisk walks towards the dead, but not dead tree. The kid decides to try climbing the tree and can’t seem to reach the higher up branches, I let out a sigh and smoke comes bellowing out. Heath inches a bit further away from me, probably avoiding the smoke. I thought she would, she hates how these smell, I find it a bit ironic she isn’t used to the smell, well her and Veri, considering they both grew up in homes where a decent amount of people smoked. Jash and I hadn’t, and we didn’t mind the smell at all, at least until I started smoking and the smell made me sick sometimes. I watch as Frisk climbs the tree and Heath seems to be watching them intently, seems like Heath is curious to see what they are going to do, Frisk can’t reach the branches. By the time I finish my death burrito, Heath creeped closer to the kid and turned a bit transparent.   
I through the burning remainder of my addiction to the ground and notice a little down the hallway a opening, to where I don’t know, but since Heath is a bit preoccupied making sure the kid doesn’t split their head open I decide to check it out. I venture forth and notice that it is a balcony of sorts that looks out onto some ruins that we have yet to of seen. I take note of a shine towards my left and notice a knife. It looks like a toy knife, but upon close inspection it was actually much sharper than any toy should be…. Imma take it. Most definitely a terrible decision, with my past of self-harm and my suicidal tendencies, but whatever, I’ll probably fail again. Then once I get back to the surface, someone’ll find out and I’ll have to go to another mental ward/rehab. So that’s why I’m not doing anything, because I’m running a record right now, I’ve only been to the ward once this school year, which has been the best I‘ve done since 8th grade. I’m just taking this year as a success, but I’m also taking the knife. I love sharp objects, I used to have a collection, until people (Yes, I’m talking to you Jash and Heath) made me give the knife I stole back last time. Whatever though, being the bad influence wasn’t the worst thing, at least my friends help me when I show up drunk.  
Jesus, I really am the Worst Friend™.  
I decided to stop thinking about this before it got into a mental rant that’s only purpose, if it even had one, was to put me down. I walked myself back over to the tree to see that Heath and Frisk were standing awkwardly there, Frisk holding their arms up to be picked up, and Heath halfway to phasing out of existence. I laughed, and picked Frisk up by their back and put them on my shoulders, so that their legs dangled over my shoulders and that they could hold onto my neck. “Phase back in, Heath, we should go back inside and tell Tori that we have to leave.”   
“You’re leaving with us, right kid?” I asked Frisk, and they nodded in agreement. “Good, make sure to grab something to eat before we do, we could be down here for a while.” They hummed in agreement and I smiled. Since I was so short (less than 5 foot), I didn’t have to duck under the door way to get in, and neither did Frisk. When I walked in, it seemed that the two who had been left were in a state of panic. And Toriel wasn’t with them.  
“What’s wrong?” Heath asked, “did Jay’s pregnancy test come back?”  
“No, we told Toriel about leaving, and she went downstairs. We thought she would come back, but she hasn’t yet.” Jash fretted like a grandmother who found that her grandchild hadn’t eaten lunch yet- and it was only 12:01.   
“Come on then, let’s go find her.” I sighed, and set the child down. “Downstairs, right?” Veri nodded, and we all walked down to the basement.   
“You okay Frisk?” Veri asked the child, they just nodded and ran ahead. As we walked through the hallway, we saw Toriel several times. But she just spoke softly to Frisk, who couldn’t tell us what Goat Mama had said. We didn’t find out what was going on until we had reached the end of literally the longest hallway I had ever walked through. When we reached the end, Toriel turned to us, and said “If you want to leave, you have to prove that each of you is strong enough to survive the Underground. To survive Asgore.”


	9. Chapter 9

The battle has begun, everything fades out to a monochrome color scheme, minus the green lines marking the end, this surprises me and the others. I never thought goat mom would have us fight her. Clearly we have to fight her, that's what she wants us to do. I look towards the others and glance at the button with the empty shell of a heart. I reach for it, but the others tell me no. I take a glance at them confused. “What do you mean ‘no’?” I ask a bit colder and calmer than I meant. The others seem a bit shocked.  
“Heath, you know why we can’t do this! We can’t hurt Toriel, we just have to reason with her!” Jash decides to voice the others thoughts.   
“Look, Toriel said that we just have to prove ourselves, that doesn’t mean we are going to kill her! What do you think I am? I may have a bad bark, but I’m not heartless, geez.” That’s not true, I could probably kill Toriel and not really care too much, well, I would feel a tad guilty, but that would probably be it. I have only known her for less than a day, it’s stupid to expect me to ‘love’ her after all. I don’t understand how they are already so attached. It honestly reminds me of how they absolutely smother my dogs in affection, it weirds me out, a lot. Sure my dogs love the attention, but really? A woman they have known for less than a day is asking to prove that we can make it out there in the real world and they are content to let her possibly trap us here for eternity without putting up any sort of fight? Why am I the only one with any sort of semblance of rational here? “Come on, I know one of you have to agree with me. Jay?” Jay shakes her head no and I look to Veri “Veri?” She shakes her head no. Finally my eyes land on the kid, they are looking rather conflicted on the whole issue. I let out a sigh and decide to try a compromise, “Look, I’ll hit her to the point right before she could lose all of her HP, if she doesn’t yeild, you guys can take the reins and I’ll hang on back.”  
They all seem to look hesitant. “That sounds reasonable.” Veri speaks up.  
“Ok, we’ll do that.” Jay nods her head towards me.  
“What?! Are you guys insane, we can’t hurt Toriel!” Jash gets a bit indignant and raises his voice a bit, my heart starts to race a bit. I hate being yelled at, well when the other is upset with me anyways.  
I take a glance at the child and see them resign to sitting on the ground, hmmm. I let my eyes then drift to the white text left inside the box “Toriel blocks the way!”. I rest my ghostly hand over the fight option and select Toriel, I blink and see a bunch of colored bars come into my vision and see a red bar phase over them, heh I’m gonna try and get it in the middle! I manage to get it close to the middle, but not exactly in the middle. I wait a bit and then realise someone actually has to run up to Toriel and punch her as hard as possible. I look at the ground for a second and wait to see what the others are going to say or do. They do nothing, I look up at them, they seem to be looking anywheres, but at Toriel.  
“Hey, am I going to be the one to hit her?” I ask the others to make sure.  
“Well, it is your idea, Heath.” I flinch a bit at the tone I get from Jash, well someone is a bit pissy about this entire situation. I narrow my eyes at him, but decided against saying anything back to him.  
“Yeah, I can’t lift a finger to hurt her…” I twist my head to turn towards Veri and shrug in response.  
“Ok, yeah, cool.” I respond back, clearly I have to do this by myself. I sigh and feel the comfort of my hat, I remember that you do more damage with boxing gloves on rather than just plain fists, so this should work out nicely. I hit her straight in the stomach, it was hard, not as hard as I hoped, but still pretty hard, I see her health drop a bit and then she starts her attack, everyone’s soul seems to be launched into a separate box with Toriel’s attacks floating inside causing damage wherever they hit. I don’t move my soul out of the way, there would be no point, I’m dead anyways. Everyone else makes a mad dash to move their hearts out of the way of Toriel’s flames. The other’s gain minimal damage, seems as though they can dodge fairly well after all the practice from the monsters in the ruins. The text says “Toriel is looking through you”. I hit her again, her attack reminds me of a hug of some sort with flames coming after, wow. That’s one way to stab someone in the back.  
After a decent amount of my attacks, and various texts of “Toriel is acting aloof” and “Toriel is preparing a magical attack”. Geez it takes a while to beat someone to almost death with just a hat that has gloves. Each of my attacks do only twenty three damage. Well, on the bright side it seems to be getting easier to beat up the goat woman. I mean mentally, the physical aspect is still high for the others. I barely register the pained cries of my friends getting hit by fire, the cries are enough for me to hesitate, but that’s it, I make up my mind and am ready to hurt this woman for hurting them, strange, I don’t really feel angry about it. I know I should, but I can’t. That scares me actually, I don’t let this new found fear of myself stop me, instead I decide to bury it for later.  
“Heath, stop. We need to heal!” Veri stops my hand from hitting the fight option. I blink and take note of their HP bars, Jay’s health is at 3/10, Veri has 7/15, Jash has 15/30, and Frisk has 6/20. I let my arm fall to my side and watch them select pie and guzzle down some pie to restore their health, turns out that pie is great for restoring health. It’s gonna make this battle a piece of pie! I let a small grin fade into my face and decide to share it with the rest, I get a small laugh out of Toriel and groans from the rest, though they did smile. The pie disappears and Toriel begins her barrage of attacks once more.  
Once again, we need to take a break from attacking when it looks like maybe two more hits are required, though this time we notice that in the inventory there is a toy knife. I look at it and shrug thinking, hey Frisk probably took one of the various toys. Then my thoughts lingered over the idea of maybe I could use that knife to attack Toriel. I decide to bring this up, after they, uh, reapply the bandage, gross. “So, uh, do you think I could equip that Toy knife? I mean, that would probably make this go quite a bit quicker.  
Jay stiffens up at the mention of the Toy knife, I shrug it off and look at the others.  
“No, you are not stabbing Toriel with a knife! You could kill her!” I take a glance at Jash and decide to point out the oddest thing about this fight.  
“Jash, I don’t know if you noticed this, but it doesn’t seem like Toriel is affected by ‘normal’ fight rules, for example, I have been punching her, hard, right in the stomach, she should be showing some sort of reaction to that, but she doesn’t. Also I don’t believe that how deadly our attacks are is effected entirely by the weapon we use. She should be gasping for air every time I punch her, or at the least showing some sign of being in pain.” Jash looks like he can’t come up with anything to retort back.  
Jash shakes his head at me and finally answers with “No, you are not stabbing Toriel.” I blink and grow agitated by his lack of reason in this.   
“Yeah, Heath, you aren’t going to stab Toriel.” I avert my eyes from the group and rest my eyes on the ground and give up on reasoning with them for now.   
“Fine, have it your way.” I sit on the ground and wait for them to do something. They look at me confused.  
“Heath what are you doing?” I look up at Jay, wow now I know how they feel.  
“What do you mean? I’m not going to do this if you guys are being unreasonable about this entire thing. In fact, why don’t one of you prove to Toriel how strong you are, after all you can’t hide behind the ghost of your friend for an eternity. Go hit her!” I keep my voice cold and direct my gaze to the side, I’m acting a bit like a child, but hey, it doesn’t make sense what they are doing. It is so obvious that Toriel is just testing us, they don’t seem to get it. It’s like that math equation no one seems to get in school that is so easy to actually do. Just man up and hit her, she isn’t going to die, infact I think she would yield to us before that would happen.   
“Heath, you are acting like a child.” I glance up and land my cold eyes on Jash, I just stare at him for a bit. “You are throwing a tantrum over not being able to stab someone!” My heart beats faster, damn that fear of being yelled at, I keep my mouth close and just sit there. I sit there for an entire minute before the others decide to move on without me. I glare at the ground and decide it would be more comfortable to just float around the area, not like I can do anything else. Jay presses act. They select Toriel and “talk”. Everyone goes silent, seems as though they can’t think of anything to say, Toriel attacks after the text clearly says exactly what had just happened before hand. Frisk attempts to get close to me, seems as though they are trying to comfort me a bit, I deny their attempts and float away from them. After the others try for so long to get Toriel’s name to turn yellow, they eventually just decide to continuously spare Toriel.  
After two turns I decide to speak up to them. “You know you can’t spare unless their name is yellow…” I say in a bored tone while floating around the edges of the area, making sure to avoid their separate boxes.  
“Actually a Froggit said that we may have to spare someone without their name being yellow.” Veri pipes up, I’m surprised, normally she completely zones out and nothing comes from her mouth but groans of annoyance. It genuinely surprises me, she is known for completely zoning out, like nothing disturbs her, ever. Of course the one time she does it is to prove me wrong.  
“And what would you do if it lied?” I ask them a question they should've thought of before.  
“They wouldn’t.” Jash responds and hits spare again this time, Toriel’s dialogue has a question mark. I glance at it and shrug it off, she’s probably just as confused as me.   
The next time Jash presses spare Toriel asks “What are you doing?” Jash presses spare again, “Attack or run away!”, he presses spare again, “What are you proving this way?”  
“We’re going to spare the living shit out of you!” Jay grumbles bitterly, seemingly in pain. I Am a bit surprised by this development, Toriel hadn’t made a sound when I hit her, not even a grunt. This is kind of stupid. Apparently I said that outloud because Jay responds with “Heath, no.”  
I grin and decide to reply with the most childish response ever “Heath, yes!”Jay groans softly, but they were also chuckling lightly. Guess that tickled their funny bone. Wink, wink. This doesn’t even make sense, I know, there was no reference to bone puns earlier, in fact I think that this is completely irrelevant… Tibia honest! Geez, I really am quite, uh, humerus! Yup, that works. The only thing that ruins our trip to the bone zone is how STERNum my friends are. There we go, that’s better.   
Jash spares Toriel again, “Fight me or leave!” The others stand strong and I just float towards Toriel and I decide to just fuck with the system in the void. I put my hands on her face and just kind of mess with her face, she doesn’t do anything, only when Jash presses spare again does she respond to my odd face touching. “What are you doing?”  
I shrug and respond curtly with “I wanted to see if you would do anything, also I kind of wanted to fuck with the whole void we are in, look! Those green lines are faltering a bit!” I yell and float on over fascinated by them, they stop moving around and then the battle progresses normally, well after everyone face palms at me.  
“Really Heath?” I glance over at Veri and grin at her.  
“What I can’t stop myself from GREENing! I mean seriously!.”  
I didn’t hear what Toriel said after my little episode, so I just waited for Jash to press “spare” again. “I will spare you so hard!” Jash yells, he seems determined and in a better mood, relatively.   
“Stop looking at me that way.” Spare. “Go away!” Spare, Toriel goes quite. Spare.”...” Toriel’s attacks seem to purposefully miss us, even when the others try to get closer to the fire, the fire shifts away from them. Toriel is giving up. Spare. “I know you want to go home, but…” The box expresses the same silence left after Toriel’s few words. Spare. “But please go upstairs now.”  
“We wish we could, but we can’t stay.” Jash speaks softly the goat woman. Spare.  
“I promise I will take good care of you here.”  
“We can’t stay, we need to supply Jay with medication, it is also unhealthy for us to stay, we need vitamin D from the sun..” Veri seems to be tearing up a bit, I’m a bit surprised, they have only known this goat mom for a small amount of time, how are they all this connected to her. (Jay is just constantly desperate for love and approval) They can’t be. Spare.  
“I know we do not have much, but…” Toriel is tearing up with a sad smile. Spare. “We can have a good life here.”   
“Toriel, we would love to stay, but we have families we love and need to return to.” Jash speaks gently.  
“Speak for yourself” I hear Jay and Veri grumble to themselves.  
“Yeah, if I was mentally stable enough to, I would absolutely stay here forever, not like my Mom up there is my favorite. Either way, I’m used to being adopted!” Jay added in with a big grin. I sigh to myself and reject this entire conversation, it’s stupid and kind of pointless. They seem to be really great at acting. I mean how do they feel this close with her? It’s impossible, then again maybe it’s just me. I mean I lack a soul, maybe that is the stem of my empathy issues, either way, this seems too genuine to be real. It’s like being too good to be true, and rational me won’t let me accept it.  
Jash presses spare once more. “Why are you making this so difficult.” Spare. “Please go up stairs.”  
Perfect opportunity for a pun! “I would but those stairs are always up to something.” Toriel laughs sadly and the others look at me and chuckle again.  
“Really, Heath? Can you not read the mood?” Jay asks me.  
“Pfft, no.” Is my simple response.  
“Ok then, I’m just gonna press spare and cry some more.” Jash sadly reaches for the button and presses it.   
Toriel says nothing and her frown deepens. Spare. She starts to laugh a bit, it sounds sad and hollow. Spare. “Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child.”  
“Toriel, it isn’t your fault.” Jay speaks softly.  
Spare. “...” Spare. “No, I understand.” the others look at her in hope, it seems as though spamming spare worked. Odd. “You would just be unhappy trapped down here, especially you Jay. The RUINS are very small once you get used to the. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. It would seem even smaller since there is five of you, ha, if you get lucky they will only take one of your souls, but please don’t let that happen. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you my children, I will put them aside.”   
Color rushes back into the room. Well, purple does, nothing is really too colorful down in this basement. Toriel’s back is faced towards us, she starts to speak again “If you truly wish to leave the RUINS... I will not stop you. However, when you leave... “ Toriel pauses leaving a movie like scene of suspense. I bet she is going to tell us to never come back or something. “Please do not come back.”  
“What?” I hear everyone quietly say in union, well minus Frisk, they don’t seem to talk, ever, well I think they are mute, might be wrong.  
“I hope you understand.” Toriel hugs Frisk, who seems genuinely sad to be leaving. Then Everyone else joins in for a group hug, except me, I just kind of float awkwardly in the background.  
“I love you.” Everyone exchanges them, minus me of course. Liars. They don’t love each other. It’s impossible to build a bond like that in this amount of time, besides why would Jash mean it? He is the biggest liar in the group for that, he has a loving family, he has a normal and mundane life. It’s the perfect life in comparison to everyone else. He has great parents and a loving little brother. Jay has mental problems and is depressed, they have a bad time with a overly religious mother, and Veri is dealing with problems of not being able to obtain a job and threats of being kicked out. Though her life has been heading towards a happier turn lately. And so has Jay’s, but it’s nothing they would want to go back to. Why isn’t Veri staying? I’ll ask her later.   
Everyone separates from their “loving” moment and Toriel speaks sadly “Goodbye, my children” Toriel then turns and leaves. The others stand there and do nothing for a second. I am so confused. I notice Toriel turn back to look at us and I lock eyes with her and quickly break it and turn towards the door. I place my hands on the stone door, it feels oddly cold. I shrug it off and push it open it. The room left is a long corridor. The corridor has three shades of purple, a dark one, a light one, and a tone in between.  
“Come on.” I “gently” attempt to ease the others to come forward and towards the end of the corridor, they seem reluctant. I wait patiently and wait for their slow pace to reach me at the middle of the hall.  
“Heath, how are you so unaffected by this? We just left a great woman that wanted to take care of us, even further you tried to beat her up.” I blink and look towards Jay a bit confused.  
“Well, I have only known her for a day, how are you guys so affected by this?” I ask confused.  
“Because she is such a kind woman. How could we not?” Jash responds back. I furrow my eyebrows at them, what is wrong with them.  
“Look, that “bond” you feel, it’s fake. There is not enough memories to back up what you feel with her. You guys are acting weird.” I state exactly how I feel about this entire thing.  
“Heath, you know that’s not true, you care for Toriel just as much as we do.” Jash states trying to stir some emotions inside of me.  
I turn my head away from the exit of the RUINS, to look Jash straight in the eye and smile a bit. “Heh, what is wrong with you guys, do you really believe that you have a bond with her?”  
“Yes.” is my response from Veri. I turn towards her and sigh.  
“You guys are weird.” With that I float on and towards the door. The others follow closely behind. A strange flower sits in the blackness of the room, it is shrouded in a light coming from somewhere. It looks funny, it’s got a face. Not the weirdest thing, but still pretty close.  
“Clever. Verrrryyy clever. You think you’re really smart, don’t you?” It starts to talk.  
“Oh hell no!” Jay walks over to it and tries to pluck it, it hits her with some vines.  
“Hahaha, would you look at that!? You really are stupid! The only one with any semblance of intelligence is that one!” He points to me, I blink confused. “She understands, That it’s kill or be killed in this world, and she’s dead! Haha! Then you stopped her, infact you decided to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person.” The flower continues on and the others get more upset by this little flower, I can see how, it’s voice is a bit grating on the ears. “Hee hee hee... I bet you feel really great.” The flower narrows its little eyes at us, you know that flower is actually kind of cute. Threatening, but cute. Like a chihuahua. “You didn’t kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You’ll die, and die, and die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then?”  
“I guess I’ll kill them. Though I don’t understand what you mean about dying again and again, you can only die once.” I respond to the flower’s rhetorical question.   
“Hmmm, I guess you really do have some intelligence.” I look at the flower and manage to hold a calm face. Amazing because usually I would start laughing.   
“Hey, I think we should make like a tree and leaf.” I grin and float towards the exit.  
“Hey! I’m not through!” The flower yells after me.   
“Don’t care!” I yell back.  
I phase out and decide to keep an eye on my friends, I left my hat on the ground so they wouldn’t notice me. “Well, anyways, what will you do if she refuses to do your dirty work? Will you kill out of frustration? And let me inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world’s future. Don’t worry my little monarchs, my plan isn’t regicide. This is so much more entertaining.” The flower cackles in a deep creepy voice, it sends a chill down the other’s spines. I’m surprised they just stood there and took it, like really. The flower then slips into the ground and disappears.   
I quickly pick up my hat and slip back into reality, they didn’t notice me it seems. They all look pretty shaken up by this entire ordeal. I would tell them a pun to cheer them up, but I’m stumped.... That’s perfect! “Hey I would tell you guys a pun, but I’m a bit STUMPed!” I get no response as they push open the doors. Yeesh, they really are upset right now. A cold breeze pushes past everyone and snow lands gracefully on the ground and quickly melts away. And they said it was a bad idea to bring this hat on a summer day.


	10. The Group Meme Chapter Names Have All Been Used

Jay~  
Okay, I admit, I kind of sulked for a bit, and got a bit too mad at Heath for what happened. But I really wanted Toriel to be my new Mom! ANd, Heath was being a bit mean about it. So what if we wanted to be kind to her, or if we felt bad about hurting her? That’s usually pretty common, especially since I desperately crave the physical attention and approval of others.  
Whatever, I can’t even think right now. It’s literally freezing, like legitimate snow falling into my eyes to temporarily blind me and freeze the tears from the cold wind.   
How is this possible?  
Don’t ask me. I’m just going to walk through that and the awkward silence that had settled over us five. Luckily the silence was broken by the branch we had walked over, about 20 feet ago. Okay, that’s weird.  
“Well, the horror movie has started.” Cristi deadpanned, while Jash of course got nervous.   
“Just keep walking, if this is a horror movie, there’s nothing we can do to stop it at this point of the movie. It’ll never work” Heath replied, for once being the voice of reason.   
“Let’s just find somewhere to stay dry,” I frowned, really wanting a cigarette but the snow was stopping me from lighting anything on fire at the moment. I just settled with watching my breath freeze in front of me. At least I tried to, until the group froze in front of me.   
“What now?” I groaned.   
I heard someone behind me, which is uber creepy by the way, saying, “H U M A N S. D O N ‘ T Y O U K N O W H O W T O G R E E T A N E W P A L?” Suddenly irritated, I spin around to be face-to-face with a skeleton about the same size as me, but an inch taller.   
I looked up at his eyes(?) and groaned even louder. “God fucking damn this motherfucking bullshit. Really!? Another fucking reason for Heath to say bone-puns! And the skeleton is fucking TALLER THAN ME!” I blew up, but then sighed deeply and shook his waiting hand. “Nice to meet you.” Like nothing had just happened. I heard a great disturbance in the force soon after grabbing his hand. Shock prompts me to laugh a bit, Heath is literally dying of laugher, damn it is too easy to make her laugh. You could stare at her and say something stupid and she will laugh. Then if you put an absurd amount of effort to make her laugh she doesn’t laugh nearly as hard.   
“Well, that was some sort of impression. Heheh anyways, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It’s ALWAYS funny. Anyways, you guys are humans, right? That’s hilarious.” I feel a bit insulted, by that, but I’ll let it slide.  
“Actually, I’m dead, I’m kind of a ghost. By the way, us being human… tickles your funny bone?” Heath decides to surrender any pride she had in order to make a bad pun, and to prove a point, of course.  
“Heh, I see how humerus you can be, tibia honest.” The skeleton is on board with this horrible trend! Heath looks a bit shocked to see someone on board with her, and proceeds to grin in pure joy. She is too excited about this all.   
“Only a real man-dible can handle this!” Heath practically shouts, yeah she is too happy about this. She is already laughing herself into a coma.   
Sans backs away a bit and laughs a bit while everyone else groans. “I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton. You know, I’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But…. y’know… I don’t really care about catching anybody.” The bone head…. Damn it Heath! Shoves his hands into the pockets of his blue hoodie and averts his… pupils? I don’t know. To the side. His eyes focus back on us “Now my brother Papyrus… He’s a human hunting FANATIC.” Jash and Veri stiffen up at this as I decide to back further into the bars that are too far apart to keep anything on this side of it, preparing to make a mad dash away just in case. The skeleton seems to notice this but doesn’t say anything about it.  
“Uh, we should probably go…” Veri tries to help weasel us out of this.   
The skeleton moves a bit so he can look around us and the bars, and starts to speak again. “Hey, actually, I think that might be him over there.” Fuck!   
“Fuck, this, I’m out.” I walk around the skeleton who begins laughing at this, Heath joins in a bit quieter.   
“Jay, you can’t just leave!” Jash shouts trying to keep us all together. “You know what happens when you split up in a horror!” Damn, he’s right.  
“Besides! How could you leave your baby here, with us!” Heath shouts trying to get me to stay. She wrapped her hat up to look like a baby bundle, that asshole.  
“With Heath.” Veri corrects our ‘dear’ and ‘special’ ghost.  
“Gimme that!” I shout and snatch Heath’s hat out of her hand, it was a bit gentler than it sounds, I can’t hurt my ‘baby’. I unravel the hat and place it upon my head.The others gasp in mock horror.  
“Jay!” Heath yells to me.  
“What?” I respond simply. Damn, how is her hat warm? Can she radiate heat?  
“This really is hilarious, I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.” Sans then proceeds to pull us all out and through the bars, apparently I can’t find a way around this all. He shoves us all towards the middle of a clearing that only has an oddly shaped lamp, a stand of some sort, and the normal debris of a forest covered in snow. “Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp! The rest of you, uh hide in my post over there.”   
“K.” Is my eloquent response, we all hide in our respective spot, it was a bit cramped inside the lookout post. Heath kindo of just stayed right next to Sans, she seems a bit unsure about what to do. She might try to fade out. I put my hand down onto the ground to keep myself balanced in my crouching position. Damn, I really am tempted to light my cigarette, but... wait what am I touching? An empty bottle of ketchup, I notice now all the other bottles littered on the ground, reminds me a bit of Heath’s water bottle collection in her room.   
“Hey, why aren’t you hiding? Hide quickly!” Sans urges Heath to hide, she panics a bit and seems to fade out. Knew it. “Uh… ok then.” I duck under to hide out of sight, I heard hurried footsteps crunching the snow below them, I notice the others followed suit.   
“Sup, bro?” the short skeleton said, to a, uh, much bigger skeleton.   
“Holy shit” Veri and I murmured, while Jash tried to shut us up. The larger skeleton replied with a Skeletor-like:  
“You know what’s ‘sup, bro’. It’s been three days and you haven’t. Recalibrated. Your. Puzzles.” he said. I squinted my eyes and grabbed my bag, silently searching through it for my pack of cigarettes. Fuck waiting for somewhere dry, this maybe the only place I find for a long time. I must take the chance I have. I pulled a stick out, holding it in between my teeth, while Jash and Veri stared at me with contempt. I flipped them off, while lighting the cigarette with my other hand. I did blow in the other direction of course, I’m not that much of an asshole. Like, my brain is 98.3% asshole. No one knows about the other 1.7%.  
“You can come out now.” Sans said. I popped up behind the counter of the post, pushing myself up so i could sit on it.   
“That was interesting” Heath phased back in. I realized I still had her hat, so I took it off and tossed it back to her. She missed, the klutz, but shook the snow off before shoving it back onto her head. “It smells like smoke.”   
“It already did, the second you first got it and walked into your house.” I grumbled back. Jash and Veri looked over the counter and then came up as well.   
“You are such an ass,” Jash groaned, looking at my cigarette.   
“Excuse you, I prefer the term Ultimate Bitch.” I yawned, Heath giggling in the background.   
“It’s true,” Veri said, all of them shrugging. While we had been talking, Frisk had been signing something to Sans. Apparently he understood and nodded. He asked them to help him out, then looked up at us.   
“Is it cool if you just get caught by my brother?” He said, with his perma-smile. I squinted suspiciously.   
“That’s okay,” Heath grinned. I moved my squinting eyes to look at her.   
“Boy, I say boy, you are really starting the exceed the limitations of my medication.” I said, but sighed and shrugged anyway. Jash and Veri, of course looked over at us like we were crazy.  
“No, no way.” Jash said.   
“Suck it up Jash, we have to find a way out and if that means we pretend to get captured for a bit, then so be it,” I sighed. My cigarette was already halfway finished, and my stress was just increasing.   
“Guys, it’s too late anyway, Frisk already left” Veri then pointed out. I gave a pointed look at no one in particular and walked slowly in the same direction as them.


	11. This is Fine?

Heath~  
Damn, that kid walks fast, where they hell are they! Not that I’m worried. It’s just that I’m not ready to have the others bitch and whine because a child died. Ok, I’m not that heartless... No, wait I am. Meh, looks like they are up a bit further. I wait for the others to catch up, they decided to stop at this glowing star, thing, I don’t know, it was the same thing that was in front of Toriel’s home and they are scattered a bit in the ruins. They are odd to say the least, when you touch one it brings up an odd screen that says “SAVE” and “RETURN”. Well, that’s what happens when the others touch it, when I touch it, the screen is distorted and glitchy, as though I’m a virus of some sort. It is a bit odd to say the least, I haven’t let the others know yet. I don’t want them to worry. It always appears in a place that seems to fill the others with determination.  
I notice that when the other approach they are wearing some gloves, they look a bit worn, but what do you expect from a box that has been sitting here for who knows how long. I notice that they all look a bit paler than normal, that is saying a lot if I noticed. I wouldn’t notice if you were to dye all of your hair red, when the day before it was blue. Well, maybe I’m exaggerating, but all the same, I don’t notice anything different about people often. I guess I should confront them.  
“Hey, why does it look like you have seen a ghost? Heheh” I ask in the only way I know how.  
“I just died!” Jay shouts over to me. I blink and look at her a bit confused, I’m the only dead one here, and it’s impossible for her to of died, she’s right there.  
“What? Heheh, no seriously? You’re messing with me at this point right?” I ask them a bit unnerved by how serious they all look. They don’t laugh it off as some ridiculous prank, the press further.  
“Yeah, don’t you remember? You wanted to steal the hat of an Icecap, and you wouldn’t let us go until you stole it. Then Jay failed to dodge the attacks sent their way.” Veri explains, she tries to jog my memory. It doesn’t work.  
“Nah, I don’t remember snown of that. But it does sound like me a bit. Was the hat pretty cool?” I spill the beans to the others who seem a bit confused by this.  
“Heath, how do you not remember? You watched their HP drop to zero and their soul shatter!” Jash gets a bit excited.  
“Look, I told ya already, I don’t remember any of that. Come on, before you guys freeze out here.” I recommend and usher them towards the way Frisk went. The kid headed towards a river of some sort, I’m surprised it hadn’t frozen over. It would of been nICE to of gone skating. Sure, I don’t have the best balance or skates, but I can still wish can’t I? “Look, there’s Frisk, go get ‘em.” I gesture towards the kid. The others are still looking at me a bit owlishly, but I guess they have had a rough time. I frown when they don’t move. Looks like I have to go get the kid. Nevermind, they all walk forwards and greet the kid.   
A small fishing pole is stick in the snow, looks like there's something attached to the end of the line. I float on over driven by curiosity. It turns out to be some odd monster, it has a phone number written on it and asks me to call them. I decide not to. I let the picture hang on the line and notice the others are getting ready to leave the area. I float already heading towards the other path offered to us. The others head towards me, but are stopped by a Snowdrake. It is a fellow pun-itier, though seems as though all we needed to do was to laugh at it’s puns and it would leave us alone. .I think I can see those two skeletons ahead of us. Seems as though they are talking about something. The others and I approach, me and Frisk go in boldly, while Veri and Jash are a bit more cautious, Jay is somewhere in between.   
“As I was saying about Undyne-” It seems as though he noticed us. “Sans! Oh my god! Are those... Humans!?!?!?!?!” Oh my god, his reactions, they are the best I have seen in a long time. He is absolutely great, I’m going to love tormenting him. With puns, he seems to hate them. What? I’m not going to torture him, even if I am a sadist.   
“Here we go…” Jay sighs and crosses their arms, seems as though she is a bit agitated, wonder why. I’ll try to do something stupid to make them laugh, if I can find a decent opportunity.   
“Uhhhhhhhh... actually, I think that’s a rock.” The two look straight past us and directly at a rock a few feet away.   
“Oh.” Is the simple response. I started laughing a bit at this. These two are great.   
“Hey, what’s that in front of the rock?” Sans is messing with his brother, who seems too naive for his own good.  
“Oh my god!!!” The two start to whisper to each other quietly. I wonder what they are saying, my hearing isn’t too good. It’s good enough though. Seems as though their short conversation is over. “Oh my god!!! Sans, I finally did it! Undyne will... I’m gonna... I’ll be so... Popular!!! Popular!!! Popular!!!” Oh my god, he’s so excited about this, I feel a bit bad for the guy considering, I mean it seems as though his dream is to be loved by everyone. Well, loved as an idol. Honestly, his reactions are adorable. The others are giggling a bit along with me, though I guess you could call it an obnoxious chortle. Seems as though he realised he was fangirling as he clears his throat, what throat you ask? I don’t know. “Humans! You shall not pass this area! I the GREAT PAPYRUS will stop you! I will then capture you all! You will then be delivered to the capital! Then... Then!!! I’m not sure what’s next.” I laugh a bit louder at this, he doesn’t seem to notice. I apologize quietly, seems as though he heard that though.” Why do you apologize, Human?”  
“Heheh, sorry about laughing a bit! Your plan sounds foolproof and all, but your reactions really know how to make me laugh. By the way, oh Great Papyrus,” I snap and point at him, “I am not human, well any longer that is. I’m dead and kind of a ghost! You could say I’m a phantom of my old self. P.s. I have a name, it’s Heath.” The skeleton groans a bit at my pun, but seems to blush a bit. What did I say? Is he blushing? Can skeletons blush? Maybe I stroked his ego a bit by calling him “Great Papyrus” Meh, I’m probably imagining things. Happens all the time, like the voices I hear, they say they are real, but I don’t believe them, heheh, just joking.   
“Apology accepted Hum- Ghost! Uh, Heath!” Papyrus continues. “In any case! Continue only if you dare!! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!” He leaves and storms away. I’m surprised, would of thought he would of tried to capture us already.  
“Well, that went well. Don’t sweat it guys, I’ll keep an eyesocket out for ya.” And with that the short skeleton waddled away, he didn’t really waddle, I just thought of penguins for some reason.   
“Uhhh, I thought he was going to capture us.” I speak up since no one seems to be willing to speak. I decide to confront them about this. “Hey, are you guys ok? I mean, you laughed a bit, but not as much as I thought you guys would. I mean, if I didn’t know any better I would say that you guys had already known exactly what was going to go down.”   
“Heath, we already told you, we lived through this part. We made it past here.” Jash uses that lame prank to explain themselves.   
“Yeah, I don’t believe you guys. Give me some sort of proof, like, oh I don’t know, tell me about what’s up ahead.” I request a simple bit of proof from them, I don’t like being messed with, and at this point I feel as though they are telling the truth. However, I cannot dismiss the facts, so I’ll shove those feelings away, as to acquire some sense of footing on this issue.  
“”Ok, well there is going to be a dog named Doggo up ahead that attacks us with blue attacks, he needs to be petted in order to defeat him. After that, we will come across an iced over pond thing and a snowman, happy?” Jay fills me in on the details of what we ‘will’ come across here in a couple of minutes.  
“Also we will encounter the skeletons again, they have an electric maze.” Veri finishes off the rest of the information of what is known about what is a little ways down the trail.  
“Oh, let’s make this interesting! How about if you are wrong, you... uh, you guys, uh... hmmm, try one of the options that sound mean. Like the insult option or something.” I grin and try to get a bit more variety out of this experience.   
“No.” Is the simple response I get from everyone in the group. Well, Jay said “Heath, no.” I pout and then come up with a brilliant idea.  
“Fine, how about this, if you guys are right I’ll flirt with the next enemy that flight becomes an option!” I grin, I know that they have to be wrong, so I have no worry about losing this one.  
“No-” Jash begins, but is interrupted by Jay.  
“Yes!”  
“What? Why?” Jash asks.  
“Come on, don’t tell me it wouldn’t be funny to watch her try to flirt with someone.” Jay tries to convince Jash to join on in.  
“No, how about we have Veri decide?” A suggestion is proposed in place.  
“Meh, let’s watch her flirt with something.” Veri sides with Jay.  
“You know what, alright fine, go ahead and do that.” Jash gives in with the two out of three decision of our mock democracy.  
“K, let’s go!” I float on ahead and see a small, and rather, uh, poorly built post of some sort. The sign on it says, “You observe the well-crafted sentry station. Who could have built this you ponder... I bet it was that very famous royal guardsman! (Note: Not yet a very famous royal guardsman.)” I snicker a bit at this.   
I notice the others move on ahead without me, I hurry on over to them. A second post is stationed there, seems as though it was recently used, if the smell of smoke is any indication, though, I guess it could always be Jay took out another cigarette to smoke. It looks like they encountered an enemy without me, it’s hat, oh my god I want it. Too bad, I probably shouldn’t try considering that the others said that they died because I tried to steal it’s hat. I patiently wait for them to be done, which comes surprisingly quick. They just had to ignore the guy, which is odd considering they didn’t want to be mean to the monsters. I puff out my cheeks a bit at this realization. I let it go though.   
“Hey, thanks for not trying to steal the guy’s hat.” Veri thanks me for my self restraint.   
“All in a day’s work for the Great Heath!” I say as I puff out my chest, and put my hand upon my chest, I’m imitating Papyrus from his conversation with his brother. I hope this gets a reaction. It does which makes me happy, the others snickered at my actions.  
“Come on, idiot.” Jay grumbles to me. I grin at her small smile.  
“K!” I happily respond and float on over.  
Huh, this sign says that I absolutely shouldn’t move, odd. I go to float past the fort and scream a bit when someone darts up and starts to talk, “Did something move? Was it my imagination? Also what made that sound? I can only see moving things. If something was moving.... For example, a human... I’ll make sure it NEVER moves again!” With that I am thrown into battle with the others. They select ‘pet’, apparently Doggo is suspicious of our movements. He shouts out to us, “Don’t move an inch!”. With that being said the others don’t move at all and remain unharmed. Huh, interesting. They decide to pet Doggo again. They succeed and Doggo flips out causing me to let out a laugh at this situation. He flipped and is super confused, he’s barking and flipping his shit. Veri seems to be fangirling over the dog. She thinks he’s adorable, as do the others.   
Frisk risks it again by selecting ‘pet’ and pets Doggo. I blink, seems as though the kid can select any of the controls, unlike us, hmmm, also good to know.  
We exit the fight with thirty gold, yes, I did steal it. I have been practicing my pick pocketing. Nah, I’m lying, it just kind of appeared in the rewards menu.   
Doggo is still flipping out. “S-s-s-something pet me... Something that isn’t m-m-moving... I’m gonna need dog treats for this!!!” I briefly wonder if dog treats are the equivalent to weed, or cigars for him. I think I’m not the only one.  
We push forward and low and behold an ice pond, fuck looks as though I am wrong. Guess Jay really did die, or at the least they saw a vision of it. I wave towards Sans, he starts to speak and give me instructions, I say me because the others continue forward, they took the path to the left. They said something about helping a snowman travel. “Hey, here’s something important to remember. My brother has a very special attack. If you see a blue attack, don’t move, and it won’t hurt you. Here’s an easy way to keep it in mind. Imagine a stop sign.”  
“Wait what?” I ask confused. Stop signs are red.  
“When you see a stop sign, you stop, right? Stop signs are red. So imagine a blue stop sign instead.” I nod my head along with this information, though it won’t be too useful for me, it would be useful for the others, if they didn’t already know it. It would be rude to walk away though. “Simple, right? When fighting, think about blue stop signs.”  
“I don’t know how helpful that will be considering I’m dead, but thanks anyways.” I thank the skeleton and see my friends walking back from the path they chose. They seem to be the same as always, though they are regaining some of their natural skin tone, I think. I float over the ice and laugh when one of them just slips and falls, it was Jay.  
“Hey! Help me up asshole!” The other yells for help from me, I think to help them up. I shrug and float on over.   
“Never!” I lace my voice in sarcasm, ah, my favorite tone.   
“Thanks.” Is the flat response I get from the gender fluid individual. I stick my tongue out at her.  
I float on towards the end of this section of snow and ice. The others hurry on over, and we continue onward to victory! Not really, it sounded like a good time to think that though. Shit, looks like I lost the little bet. “Your so lazy!! You were napping all night!!” I chuckle a bit.  
“I think that’s called... Sleeping.” Sans tries to reason with the other, this leaves me with the question of do skeletons need to sleep. Probably.  
“Excuses, excuses!” The skeleton turns towards us. “Oh-ho! The humans arrive! In order to stop you... My brother and I have created some puzzles! I think you will find this one quite SHOCKING!!! For you see this is the invisible... Electricity maze!!! When you touch the walls of this maze, this orb will administer a hearty zap! Sound like fun?” This certainly sounds like fun for me, I kind of want to see the others get shocked.  
“Yeah, sounds quite electrifying.” I respond happily. The skeleton groans a bit at my answer.  
“Did one of them really have to be like a second Sans?” Papyrus grumbles to himself a bit. “Well, the amount of fun you will probably have, is actually rather small I think. Ok, you can go ahead now.” Frisk steps up to the plate and immediately Papyrus gets electrocuted. I start laughing super hard, it hurts. Damn that’s funny, the pain of others brings me such joy.   
I manage between my laughter to ask, “Are you alright?” It was a lot more broken up, but for the sake of understanding me, I made it simpler.   
He ignores my question in favor of yelling at Sans and throwing a tantrum. It’s pretty funny and just makes me laugh all the harder, I really need to stop laughing at everything. “Sans!!! What did you do!?!?!?!”  
“I think the humans have to hold the orb.” Sans responds calmly with that shit eating, forever grin of his.   
Papyrus stops throwing his petty tantrum and quickly responds, “Oh, ok.” It seems as though the skeleton hadn’t thought about his actions, as he walked through the maze revealing the answer. He places the orb atop of Frisk’s head, they don’t move to take it off. Papyrus quickly runs to the other side and tells us we may begin the trial of a lifetime. I am impressed with Frisk’s ability to balance it on their head. It’s a damn orb for crying out loud!  
“Well, let’s get started! Veri pushes onward and leads the way through the maze, I shrug and follow closely behind. I don’t pay attention to who comes after me, all I know is that they keep accidentally bumping into me, causing shivers to rack through both of us. Ugh, really starting to hate that feeling, not like I didn’t already dislike it.  
We make it through with little trouble, mostly do to the fact we had a guide, aka, Papyrus’ footprints. “Incredible!! You slippery snail! You solved it so easily... Too easily! However!! The next puzzle will not be easy! It is designed by my brother, Sans! You will Surely be confounded! I know I am! Nyeh heh heh heh!!” With that he proceeds to back out as Jay groans at this.  
“How much further to someplace warm!” Veri desperately asks Sans, right she is a bit more sensitive to the cold.  
Sans shrugs “Far enough for you to not like the answer it seems.” Everyone groans except me and Frisk, seems like Frisk is immune to the cold, probably their sweater. I hope it’s their sweater anyways.   
“Come on guys, it’s not that cold out!” I excitedly pester them.  
“Says you! How are you both not cold!” Veri seems a bit irked.  
“It just goes right through us!” I proceed to high five Sans, it seems as though we had the same idea. We miss our high five, damn it! We try again and this time we at least graze each other.  
“Christ Heath!” Jay groaned again. They put their headphones in, putting their music on. Oddly enough it wasn’t blasting like they usually had it.   
“Jay, what are you listening to? Because, honestly it’s very quiet, and it’s never this quiet.” Jash squints at Jay in what I assume to be suspicion, again might be wrong, still not very good at telling the difference between expressions.   
“My phone died, three hours ago.” Jay responds curtly. Seems about right. “I just don’t want any of you talking to me right now.” Jash reacts. I can’t describe him right now at all, like he makes a face and wants to say something, but then he quickly clenches his words back into his body before they escape. It’s like when you are trying to hold back a fucking massive shit, like diarrhea type shit, except you can’t shit because you are with your significant other and you aren’t at that cool point where it’s ok to fart in the room, let alone shit in the bathroom at their house. That’s the range of emotions I got out of him. I think.  
“Hey, so, uh, thanks... My brother seems like he’s having fun. By the way, did you see that weird outfit he’s wearing. We made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. He hasn’t worn anything else since. Keeps calling it his “battle body”” Sans made air quotes for “battle body”. “Man. Isn’t my brother cool?”  
“Yeah, he seems pretty cool.” Veri dismissively answers.  
We wave behind farewell to Sans and move forward. “So, Heath, do you believe us about the hole Jay died thing?” Veri asks me in a bit of a snarky manner, she doesn’t mean to, I know she doesn’t. Fuck.  
“Uh, yeah, I guess I have to.” I contemplate mildly, seems as though I lost and have to flirt with the next opponent, whoever that is.  
“Guess what you have to do!”Jay grins at my torment. I groan a bit.  
“Ugh, I have to flirt with the next monster we fight!” I groan and float towards the ground a bit more. My face burns a tad, I make sure none of the others see.  
“Aw, are you blushing?” Apparently I hadn’t hidden it well enough, at least from Jay.   
“No!” I may of said that too quickly. I flush even more and try to hide away. They noticed and don’t let up their teasing.


	12. Let Go Of My Blanket, Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so people know, we name the chapters after weird Group Memes we have. This one I don't even remember all too much....

I was shaking softly, partily cause I’m cold and the other part because I had JUST DIED! Leading me to believe that we had entered a video game world, where in the world were this is a video game, other-us had decided to write a terrible fanfiction about it. Obviously, they’re the reason I have a pack of cigarettes. Thank you, other-me, for saving my ass here. But besides that, one of them decided to kill me off! Probably Heath though, she’s a bitch.  
“You know it!” Heath turned around and winked knowingly. Well, now I’m uncomfortable. Seems like they’re writing in everything we do. Every Goddamn detail. I also feel really pissed off, like, why the fuck would they do this to us? And then write in that I would realize that they are controlling everything? Every depressing thought I think, every desperate action, and Heath’s soulless bitchiness? I mean, she’s only been a bitch once, but it’s a lot more than I’m used to from her. Not to mention, when I had died, something weird had happened that I hadn’t told the others. A small, grey child had came to me in a dark void-like place. They had told me that something was wrong, that we weren’t supposed to be here. Well no shit, I said back, but they went on to explain a bit before fading into the darkness of the void.   
“Something’s missing, your friend’s [ ] has been stolen.” They signed, before fading out. How I understood, was beyond me. But that’s not the only thing that’s beyond me, so I’m used to it at this point. I am short after all. I just shrugged, I’ll probably died horrifically again later.  
“Jay!” Veri yelled. I jumped up and squeak, scared.   
“Dude, we’re here. You blanked out so long that we got to the town, and I had to steer you away from like, five cliffs.” Jash kind of whisper yelled in that way that you knew he was disappointed in you. My greatest fear, Jash. No, but seriously it made me feel bad. I hate when people are disappointed in me.   
“Okay, so where are we?” I shrugged.  
“In a town called Snowdin.” Veri said, reading a sign that waved next to us. How did I not see that, and how long have we been walking? The fuck?  
“Seriously, you’ve been blanked out for like two hours, listening to nothing on your headphones.” Jash groaned.  
“Are you okay?” Veri seemed a tad bit concerned.   
“Yeah, just give me a second.” I murmured, looking at my hands and counting my fingers a few times.   
“The only thing you’ve done with us, is press random buttons while we fought. Oddly enough you haven’t been hit once in battle. We saw things hit you! It just went right through you!” Veri seemed weirdly upset.   
“Oh, I don’t know why.” I shrugged.   
“Whatever, let’s just talk about this later. We need to eat and get warm.” Heath sighed, “and by that, I mean you guys do.” I nodded and looked up to see the town. The sight of the town filled me with determination, I guess.   
“Look, an inn.” I pointed out softly. Jash looked over and nodded.   
“:Hopefully we have enough for a night.” Veri shrugged.  
“Probably need two rooms, depending if Jash is comfortable with sleeping in the same room as us, and if Heath will be staying. Also, what the kids okay with” I shrugged.   
“Well, seeing as how I find it almost imPAWsible,” Heath raises her hands whilst inside her hat mittens, “to sleep, I’m probably going to wander around Snowdin, and the forest before hand. Maybe, if you guys are still asleep when I come back, I’ll scout out the area ahead a little! Don’t worry I’ll set an alarm for about seven-ish hours, so I’ll come back around then! After all, your lives would be unBEARable without my endless entertainment.” Her and her stupid puns and her bear hat.  
“I don’t think I can sleep tonight, also we have to talk about what’s going on. ASAP.” I brought up, speaking louder than I have in a while. Usually I’m never quiet, only when I sleep do I ever shut up. Even then, I tend to talk in my sleep a lot, at least according to everyone else who has ever slept near me. I shrugged when the others agreed wordlessly. From there, we moved on to the Inn and walked inside to find a cute bunny monster.  
“Need a room? A night is 40G, but I’ll do you guys a favor and give you two rooms for that price. YOu really look like you need it” the bunny sympathized.   
“Thank you very much!” Jash and Veri seemed to say, and they really did look tired. I wonder how I look. Terrible, probably. I did die today, after all. Or maybe Heath would look worse? I glance over at her, she looks pretty good for a soulless, dead girl. As we approach the destined rooms we decided who would stay in which room. Jash and Frisk have decided to stay in the same room, apparently they are besties now. That leaves me and Veri to the other room, however we ented Jash’s room in order to hold our discussion. Heath doesn’t get a room, she said it herself earlier, she is probably going to go explore a bit.  
“May I begin this conversation?” Heath begins far too calmly.  
“Go for it.” I edge her on, the other three nod along with this.   
Immediately after our consent she starts screaming “Great Googily Moogily! It’s all gone to shit!” She throws her hands up in the air and is being incredibly dramatic.  
We all laugh at her stupidity, then I remember we have a fucking child! “Heath! There are children here!” At this she attempts to stifle her own laughter.   
“Heheh sorry! You guys just seem so, uh, geez, what’s the word!?” Heath fumbles over the idea some what.  
“You mean cripplingly depressed?” Jash provides an answer to her word search.  
“No! I think you mean unadulterated joy!” Veri’s fun sarcasm practically drips from her mouth, or is that ice melting? Meh.  
“Nah, I meant disturbed. Come on, I’m just trying to get a bit of a smile from you all! It’s weird to see you all kind of upset.” Heath grins and winks in our general direction. All of a sudden she clenches in herself and shivers, appears as though Frisk had tried to give her a hug. Heath immediately flees the child’s grip. I’m surprised that kid likes her so much. All Heath has done is practically ignore them, get incredibly uncomfortable around them, and avoid them. The first time, if it was me, I would of gotten the message and left Heath alone.  
“Don’t worry we will be fine.” Frisk signed something to us, holy shit! Why do I understand what they are saying! No, I didn’t know sign language before. I start counting my fingers to make sure this is reality. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Seems as though this is reality. I stare at the kid a bit confused as the others continue the conversation ignoring my odd behavior, it’s normal for me. The kid notices my stare and seems to tilt their head in confusion, they sign “Are you ok?” I flip.  
“Oh my god! Why can I understand you!?” I shout, the others seem to notice me now, I think. They look incredibly confused.  
“Jay? You alright, there?” Jash asks confused by my behavior.  
“No! I understand what Frisk is saying!” I exaggerate my voice a bit to get my point across.  
“Uh, you didn’t tell us you knew sign language!” Heath gets excited, geez, they are like a puppy sometimes.   
“I don’t!” I respond to Heath.  
Frisk gives me a hug, they are trying to call me down. It works a bit. They sign over to me “Calm down.”  
“Ok.” I take deep breaths and calm my tits.   
“Ok, what’s wrong?” Veri asks concerned.  
“I understand Frisk, but I don’t know sign language.” I try to calmly state, but it comes out more exasperated and panicked than what I wanted.   
“Ok then. That is odd. You think dying gave you the ability to understand sign language? Man that’s lame, I got cooler powers than you!” Heath sticks her tongue out at my misfortune in the powers department.   
I frown at her and stick my tongue out at her. “Well, at least I didn’t stay dead!” I decide to test my boundaries a bit, she seems a bit surprised by it, but grins anyways after my snippy response.  
“Fair enough.” Is her simple response.  
“So, you understand me now?” Frisk asks me. I nod my head at them. They beam seemingly excited by this new knowledge. “Great! That means I can actually talk with you guys!”  
“What did they say?” Jash asks me.  
“They said that they are happy to be able to talk to us now.” I dumb it down for the others.  
“Cool.” Veri smiles at Frisk.  
“Awesome, well, it’s great to finally be able to talk to you too, Frisk.” Jash seems awfully happy.  
Heath seems to of gotten quiet during the conversation. All of a sudden she shushes us. It seems as though she is listening for something.  
“What now?” I ask. She doesn’t respond for a moment.  
“Huh? Oh, sorry, I thought I heard something, but I don’t hear it anymore.” Well that isn’t odd at all. “Guess being a ghost killed my hearing!” Her grin increases in size. Great.  
I groan. “Heath, no.”  
“Heath, yes!” I regret my words.  
“Alright, so we met some skeletons and did some puzzles! Oh and we almost froze to death!” Veri decides to sum up our entire adventure for the day, this seemed to exclude our goat mom. And the flower. And our little fits every now and then.  
“Well, I’m going to get ready for bed!” Veri shuffles towards our room. It is right next to this Jash and Frisk’s room blocks us from having absurdly loud neighbors, I would be pissed if that was the case.   
“Can I have a bedtime story?” Frisk asks, they are so cute! “Please?” Jash looks at me for guidance.  
“They want a bedtime story.” I briefly explain, yet again. Jash’s eyes seem to sparkle as he proceeds to smother Frisk in attention and yeses.   
I roll my eyes and sit on one of the beds and pat the spot next to me on the bed for Frisk to sit on. “Come here.” Frisk complies and I start my story. “Once upon a time, a child wanted me to tell a story, so I told them a story. The end.”  
I end my story with class and pat the kid’s head as they snuggle into the covers of the bed, I guess Jash will force them to bathe tomorrow. He will also probably tell them a real story. “Alright, well, I’ll be going then….” I follow Veri’s incredibly awkward example and shuffle on out. Heath does whatever Heath does and just poofs out of existence. Not literally, she floated through the walls and to the outside. Her exit was summoned when Frisk demanded a bedtime story. She fazed out with a quite “Bye, nope. Not doing this!”  
I rolled my eyes again and suddenly remembered that I would have a lot of issues sleeping tonight. I have a really weird way of sleeping, consisting of three pillows, no shirt, but a sweater snuggled between me and a pillow. Don’t judge me, it makes me feel safe.   
“Veri? How many pillows are there?” I frowned, puffing out my cheeks.  
“Two, why?”  
“I have trouble sleeping without three pillows.” I bit my lip, thinking about what I could use as a replacement. Usually when I’m at the hospital I bunch up the bottom cover as one and then use clothes as the other pillow, but at the moment I don’t think that Veri would approve of me taking the covers. Not to mention I might accidently cuddle her in my sleep.  
“Go ask for another pillow” Veri said, like it was obvious. Which, for a normal person it would be, but I’m an anxious mess even with my medication. I put my arms in an X and imitate a buzzer. Veri just shrugged, replying with a simple  
“Sucks for you, now go the fuck to sleep.” Veri grumbled, getting under the covers and trying to get comfortable. I looked around, suddenly spotting a plug to charge my phone. Do they have electricity down here? What? How? When? Why?  
I shrugged, giving up on internally asking questions that wouldn’t be answered at the moment, and instead went to go plug my phone in and sitting next to it. I waited patiently for the screen to light up, before I realized that it would take forever, so instead I went outside for a bit. After climbing the stairs as quietly as I could, I walked out the door with a wave to the lady at the counter. I believe her name was Bonnabel, but I don’t think I’m right. I pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and my lighter, smiling in relief that it wasn’t snowing here. I put the filter to my lips and bit on it, deciding to find a relaxing place to light up. I wonder if they have drugs in the underground. I then reprimanded myself, we have a child here damnnit.   
“What are you doing here?” I heard behind me, jumping up in shock. I hate when people sneak up on me! But that’s not surprising because I seem to hate everything. I turned around to find the short skeleton behind me.   
“Oh! Hey, uh…” I said, searching for his name in my head.  
“Sans” he offered.  
“No, that’s not right…” I pretended to think, teasing weirdly. He seemed to be raising his eyebrow, weird, didn’t know skeletons could do that. I went with it. Before Sans could say anything, I butt in, “So, what do the local monsters do around here?”  
“Nothing much, just live day by day until we are freed.” He shrugged offhandedly.  
“Sounds like the suburbs up on the surface, nothing really to do but get fucked up by questionable drugs.” I smirked, teasingly. Sans chuckled.  
“Even I can’t think of any puns for that,” he smiled back, amused.   
“Ask Heath later, she’ll know something. She always has something to say about my ‘drug problem’” I grinned.  
“You could really say she haunts you about it, can you?” he chuckled again. I broke a smile out, it wasn’t really funny but I was so tired that I let it go.  
“Yeah, she always knows how to ghost over my problems with humor.” I quipped back to the skeleton.   
“Sounds like a real boo-ring job.”   
“It’s definitely a ecto problem on her plate. That one was bad, wasn’t it?” I said.  
“Yeah, it was.” He smiled back. “But at least you’re trying. You seemed blanked out while you were walking earlier.”  
“Yeah, it happens. Just wait until I get intoxicated, I’ll be easier to deal with then.” I yawned, suddenly pretty tired.   
“If you want to do that, which I’m not encouraging, I WON’T tell you to go talk to the monsters in Grillby’s” he winked and then turned around. “Go get some sleep, kid.”  
I nodded and walked back to wear I thought the inn was, and eventually found it. Nice. I got back in and snuck to bed, falling asleep before I could distract myself with my phone.


	13. CHARAter Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like 3 in the morning and I decided to update all the chapters that I forgot to do....Sorry!

Heath~  
I float around a bit, the falling snow is starting to get on my nerves, but I would rather float around and explore than go back and wait for my knuckleheads to get up. The snow tends to fall through me and it sends shivers through me, at this point, it feels better than the almost constant numbness I feel. I didn’t realize till I entered this never ending snow fall that my body was almost entirely numbed. I could still move, clearly, but it still felt odd. I think if I ever get to feel things again, I’ll appreciate it far more, like I’ll enjoy pain more than ever and I’ll enjoy the feelings of being hot or cold and probably not the in between. Maybe, this is just speculation, and I don’t believe I’ll ever be alive again, so yeah. I’m glad that I can control myself a bit better than when I was alive though. The snow falls nicely, it would be relaxing, if not for the constant shivery feeling it causes.  
Man, floating around can be a bit boring by yourself. I mean, seriously, I wish I had something to do. I know! I’ll go do that crossword puzzle left in the snow for us! No, wait, the ink is probably smudged beyond all hell. Well, with that idea out the window I reach down and grab some snow and decide to hold it in my hand, I can feel the cold it radiates, but it seems as though I can’t reach the point of not being able to handle holding the cold anymore, at this I frown. Being dead kind of sucks, you can’t sleep, you are almost constantly numb, and that’s about it actually. Honestly, it isn’t so bad, I mean, I have always wanted to fly and go through walls, I also always wanted to be able to turn invisible. I probably would of traded the two things I lost for these cool bonuses, after all, you never know what you have til you lose it.  
I wonder what that was about earlier though. I swore I heard someone say something, I couldn’t understand exactly what they were saying, but I think the voice was mad about something. It was weird, I’m glad it seems I imagined it. If I didn’t know any better I would've said that it was Sans, the skeleton in a hoodie. I know it wasn’t him, mostly because, unlike me, he can’t turn invisible. Nor did he seem that hateful, I mean he did get really intimidating when he said not to fight his brother, I hadn’t planned on it. Just because I am the only one in charge of the fight option, it doesn’t mean that I will kill everything in my path. That would cause some unwanted obstacles ahead of me. Besides, I don’t desire to kill anything, then again, I never have a desire to do anything.  
I decide to try to float down to the bottom of the chasm, the great wound inside the Earth separates the forest from Snowdin from the most part. I approach the middle of the bridge and look down. It seems almost pitch black, I wonder if I could see, I mean I don’t have eyeballs, so how am I seeing now? As I contemplate whether or not I could actually see down there a voice breaks me out of my thoughts. It scares me a bit, not a lot, just enough for my heart to skip a beat.  
“So what brings you to these parts?” The short skeleton from earlier asks me, I blink processing his question.  
“Well, my friends are getting cozy inside the inn, and I don’t know about you, but I find it incredibly boring and creepy to watch someone sleep. Even, I wouldn’t keep them awake though, they are all DEAD tired.” I grin at the last part.  
“Hmm, I’ll hand that one to ya, it was pretty good. It does sound a bit boo-ring. Anyways, how are you? I can assume you weren’t a ghost for long, can’t I?” That punny skeleton asks me.  
I sigh and look towards him “Well, to be honest I have been better. I died at the least a day ago. I’m getting used to the whole monsters existing thing. I wish I could just go home make too much spaghetti for one person by accident and watch funny videos online. That would be nice. But, overall I’m great!” I answer honestly, I’m not one for lies, only if I have to or for the sake of a good laugh. Well the fact that I’m fine now is a lie. “Say, why are you asking, in fact, why are you here?” After realizing how bitchy that sounded I try to amend it “I mean, I don’t want you to leave or anything, I’m just curious. Don’t you have your brother to hang out with?”   
He chuckles at my attempt to not make him leave, my face reddens a bit, I’m embarrassed ok! “Well, Pappy is getting ready for when you guys pretend to be captured. I haven’t seen him this happy in a while. And I saw you out here by yourself and thought you looked quite BONEly.” Sans explains himself. I decide to float on further down, he follows after me a bit.  
“Well, I guess that explains why you are here.” An awkward silence ensues soon after my response. I wish that my social skills would kick in soon. I know, the chasm!   
“Hey, are you sure you are alright?” I would of brought up the chasm, but it seems like he really wants to know. I don’t feel like crying too much.  
“No, I’m fine.” I lie, shit, my shit eating grin is giving me away!  
“Don’t lie to me.” I flinch away at his tone, my ears twitch bit, almost like what a kicked dog does, I need to get rid of that odd habit. I look up to meet his eyes, they are black and void of those odd white dots from before.  
I look away and suck in some air, guess I can’t hide it as well as I wanted. “Can we go deeper into the woods? I don’t want to chance one of my friends to find out, I don’t want them smothering me in “It will be alright” crap.” I ask quietly.  
The skeleton nods and attempts to put a hand on my shoulder, I forget that I need to focus in order to have something touch me, this leads me to shiver violently, seems as though he wasn’t expecting that, his hand stays there for a second longer than what I would've liked. “Geez, sorry bud. Kinda forgot nothing phases you.” Thankfully he finally removes his hand from my insides, that’s what she said.  
“It’s fine, just feels weird every time.” I answer with a small smile at the pun. We walk a bit further into the woods, just enough for me to feel safe from prying eyes. I let out a sigh, I’m nervous, not a lot, just a bit.  
“So, spill your feelings out to good old Sans!” The skeleton sits on a rock covered in snow. I say nothing about how he didn’t clean it off before hand and leave it for another time.  
“Right. So, where to begin?... I know, probably with how I died. I feel down a hole and when I landed safely on a bed of flowers, I got squished by my friends, one after the other, I can still remember how it felt. Hell, I can still remember the sounds I made when the others collided with me. With the first one, I thought I could live, but when the others fell on top, the pain was too much. It was bad. I couldn’t stand it. I was terrified, how could I not be! I was going to die! I eventually faded out, even if I didn’t want to die, I wanted the pain to end. Then I woke up in some dark void, I couldn’t feel anything. It was a nightmare between life and death. I sat there for what felt like forever, an odd damnable sound was there constantly. It sounded like a child’s laughter, I hated it. I thought maybe I had been kidnapped, and maybe what happened before hand was some odd dream. The void had an odd corrupted screen like area too, I couldn’t make out anything it said. The text was too, blocky and hard to read. It was spread around too. Eventually, I encountered some weird melted looking being. I don’t know why, but then all of a sudden, I woke up in the ruins.” I try to hold back the tears in my eyes. “I was so happy to see my numbskulls of friends. I couldn’t let them know, if they did, they would coddle me and tell me everything was going to be fine. So, I bit back my extreme joy and composed myself, then I made myself known. I felt numb and hated it. I couldn’t feel anything, it was all numb. Nothing. I quickly learned that I could touch and feel, I couldn’t feel all the way though. There is no limit or pain to touching anything. I can’t feel extreme cold, but I can tell it’s cold. It’s odd to say the least. Shit.” The tears started falling. I wipe them away. They keep coming, so I decide to ignore them. Turns out they have the same ghostly properties as me, but they fade away when they fall off, almost like they can’t exist without being on me. I continue “Then we met Toriel and Frisk, Toriel was great. I didn’t know her for too long, but she was nice to me and my friends. She didn’t try to harm us, only when we had to leave did she lift a finger at us. We had to leave, we couldn’t stay, Jay needs her medication, currently she’s a ticking time bomb. She could blow and try to kill herself at anytime. I think she is a bit scared from that idea for a while though. Apparently she died.” I look up at the cloud covered ceiling.  
“Wait, she died?” Sans asks confused. Right, I doubt he can recall that.  
“Yeah, she died when she couldn’t avoid an Icecap’s attack. I had wanted to try and steal the guys hat and this lead to her death. I don’t remember it, but when they told me what happened, naturally I didn’t believe them, I mean, look at me! I died and became a damn ghost! It seemed unfair for her to get a second chance. I am jealous, in a way. I don’t hold it against her, but I can’t help it. Sure doing all this cool stuff is great, but I would want to be able to feel and touch without concentrating, or be able to sleep at the least. Anyways, they all told me about what could be found up ahead. So, naturally, when it all came true that everything they said was further down the road, was further down the road, I had no choice but to believe them.” I hear the skeleton mumble something under his breath. “What was that?”  
“Hmm, oh, it was nothing.” The skeleton waves me off, guess he needs sometime to believe what I said just now.  
“Anyways, when we tried to leave Toriel, she tried to destroy the only exit. She told us that we could only leave if we were to prove ourselves capable in battle. During that time, me and my friends had a dispute about the whole thing, I wanted to fight Troiel,” I glance and notice his kind of cold stare, “Hey, I thought that it would be like some sort of sparring match. I thought she would give in when we hurt her enough.” His cold stare lessens a bit. I sigh. “I convinced the others to fight her, they didn’t want to hurt her, so I was left with the task of harming Toriel. I had nothing to really attack with, so I just kind of punched her with my hat, it didn’t hurt her too much, infact barely did any damage, it would of allowed us to slowly and nicely lower her health without killing her. It somehow got to the point of being really easy to harm Toriel, mentally. I was left unaffected by the pained cries of my friends, I only realized how this after Veri grabbed my hands and prevented me from hitting Toriel, so they could take a break and restore their health. I was scared of myself, I didn’t care about the fact that my friends had been hurt.I didn’t care I was close to murdering a nice old lady. I went back at it after they healed up, though. Eventually it became boring and kind of tedious. My fear had faded somewheres. And I noticed that we had a toy knife in out inventory. I immediately seeked out that knife from our inventory, with the intention of stabbing Toriel. I didn’t care I could kill her, I didn’t care I would murder this woman who wished to shelter us from those who would try to kill us out here. I was denied the knife and so I had the others go and try and fight her. They spared her. They spared the woman that I thought I had to fight until she yielded. I am terrified of myself now, I don’t care, I don’t really feel for anything. It’s scary. And I can’t take it. I know I should feel something, at the least, I should care about the well being of my friends. I have known them for so long. I should feel something for them. But I don’t, and that scares me.” At this point I am crying hysterically. I don’t cry often, so this is a bonus build up from the normal stresses of life. It’s going to be hard to stop crying. “Sorry.”  
“Why are you apologizing?” Sans asks me. I glance up at him and avoid eye contact, I always do that.  
“For crying.” I hiccup. Sans sighs.  
“I’m not upset with you.” Sans speaks calmly, I think he is trying to cheer me up. I sniffle and wipe at my face. The ghostly disappear quickly, but they keep flowing steadily. “So you’re scared because of your lack of feeling?”  
I nod my head and try to stop crying. “It’s also terrifying to learn that I don’t have a soul.”  
“Yeah, wait, you don’t?” the shorter seems a bit shocked at this. I nod my head. “Huh, let me see.” I blink and look at him. I send him a questioning glance. “Here.” He gently pulls out my “soul”. “Well, I am surprised. It seems like you don’t. The soul is the very culmination of one’s being, so the fact that you don’t have one is really odd. It could explain that lack of feeling though.” I look at him in wonder, that’s really cool. How did he do that. He seemed to of noticed my childlike wonder, he started laughing at this.  
“What? How did you do that!?” I ask sniffling a bit.  
“Magic.” Is the simple response I get. I laugh a bit myself. My sad state from before seems to of disappeared, minus the tears, those are still falling. Sans gently pushes the empty heart back inside of me.  
“Sans! Where are you! We have to prepare to capture the humans! Oh, hello. Are you alright?” Papyrus barged in, well then. Geez, I don’t wanna be caught crying. I try to will the tears away It doesn’t work. “Your crying.”   
“I-I’m…” I glance at Sans, I decide not to lie this time. I sigh and droop a bit. “I’m not fine. I’m scared of myself. I have a hard time feeling for other beings, so sometimes it freaks me out. Also, it takes me a while to stop crying.” I smile nervously and look at the ground, avoiding the tallers gaze.  
“Oh! Well fear not, I, The Great Papyrus, will provide comfort for you! I’m sure we can help you feel more!” Papyrus goes in for a hug, I faze through him like I do with everyone. We both shiver, I didn’t know skeletons could shiver. “Nyeh! I didn’t think that was going to happen... “ I laugh a bit at his reaction. “How do you touch things!”  
“Well, I just have to think about it and bam! I become corporeal!” I try to act like I normally do.  
“Would you become corporeal for a hug?” Papyrus asks me. I don’t really like hugs.  
“Well, eve if I don’t really like hugs too much, I’ll make an acception.” I look to the side and blush a bit. It is hard to swallow my pride. I await Papyrus’ hug.  
“Wowie, really!?” I nod and my blush deepens a bit. I wanted it to go away, so naturally it has to strengthen. I can hear Sans laughing at my embarrassed state. Papyrus hugs me, since I’m shorter my head goes into his chest. I can feel the odd warmth he radiates, it’s relaxing. I hesitantly hug him back. “Here, just let all of your feelings out.” He then pets my head. I flinch at that simple touch, but eventually relax. I’m tired. I can’t sleep though. I’ll phase through the ground. I’m surprised I haven’t phased through the skeleton to be honest. Eventually, I manage to calm myself. We separate from the hug.   
“Th-thanks.” I stutter a bit flustered and look at the ground. I have a hard time with eye contact.  
“No problem bud.” I hear Sans say, he ruffles my hat. I blink, he didn’t go through me. I look up confused by that. Soon after I become aware of this, his hand goes through my head, kind of, he is a bit prevented because of my hat.  
“Just come around anytime you wanna talk, infact after I capture the humans, we can work on your ability to connect with others! Where are the humans anyways?” Papyrus asks me.   
“Oh, they are sleeping in the Inn.” I answer simply.  
“They are just as bad as my Sans! Those lazy bones!” I chuckle at this.  
“Actually, humans need a certain number of hours of sleep in order to function properly. Don’t you ever go to sleep?” I inform the other, yet inquire on him.  
“Do they? I only ever sleep the recommended amount for a skeleton! Three hours!” I look at him a bit shocked. Do they only need that many hours of sleep?  
“I wish I only needed three hours of sleep when I was alive. Would of been helpful with waking up for school.” I think outloud for the others to hear.  
“Say, what is the surface like?” Papyrus asks me with genuine interest.  
I take a deep breath and decide to tell him exactly what it is like. “The surface is a mixture of both beauty and horror, humans are a bit horrible when it comes to the things around them, we tend to, uh, taint things. We are currently ruining the planet without a second thought and most people are rather judging of others even if what they are doing hurts noone. Currently, if you guys were to appear on the surface, you would be of great controversy. Chances are, you will be hated by a good deal of people for just being monsters.” Papyrus seems a bit shocked by my answer.  
“Really, even if they don’t know anything about us, they will automatically dislike us?” I refuse to look him in the eye.  
“It has happened time and time again in human history, besides to us, you guys were just myths two days ago. Humans have been separated based on skin, eye, hair color, and who they were attracted to for the longest time. We even enslave entire groups of people, I mean, where I live we say that we don’t endorse slavery and that we won't associate with those that do, but we do anyways. But, it’s only my opinion that humans, as a whole, are horrible. Individually, we are quite nice.” I decide to end off with a slightly more positive note. I notice that I didn’t quite answer the rest of Papyrus’ question. “Anyways, on a happier note, the surface is beautiful! Depending on where you are anyways. If you are in the city you can admire the beauty of architecture and modern advancements, which isn’t particularly my forte. In the country you can admire the beauty of trees and plants and all kinds of wild animals. The come in a variety of shapes and sizes, some are more aggressive than others and some are timid as can be. Usually the country is covered in lush greenery and animals, but sometimes it’s a barren desert. The desert brings on a whole new area of wildlife and animals suited for the desert, like reptiles and cactuses, who are by far the most difficult plant to keep alive, even if you have to water it maybe once a week. Uh, there are also a bunch of places covered in ice like this. Though some areas are even colder than here and the animals have thick coats for the winter and the plants grow close together to stay alive. Some areas are marshy, and filled with water and bugs, and frogs. Uh, there is also a vast expanse of water on the surface, for miles there is nothing but water and amazing fish and creatures. The surface has an odd area of animals and plants, some are unreal and almost seem mythological. There are rocky mountains and mountain goats that climb them. There are birds that soar through the sky. In some places you can see the stars really well and nicely. I want to see them one day.” I notice Papyrus’ face of awe and Sans seems a bit impressed with the surface now.  
“Don’t you get to see the stars?” Papyrus asks me.  
“Well, I do and don’t, I see a couple of stars at most times. The moon is, luckily, incredibly bright. So I see that fairly often. Only on cloudy days and new moons do I never see it.”  
“What’s the moon?” Papyrus asks me.  
“It’s a big rock in the sky that is really bright at night. It’s really pretty sometimes, but I can’t see the stars so well because of light pollution. So many people have their lights on at once so it makes it hard to see the stars. I heard, and have seen pictures of what the sky looks like without such intense light pollution. It looks like milk is spilt across the sky.” I really do want to see the stars one day. It would be nice, and since I am dead I guess I can see them eventually. “Though, being dead seems to have the benefit of being able to do everything on my bucket list!” I cheer happily.  
“Wowie, the surface sounds nice! Sans, what do you think?” Papyrus seems really happy.  
“I think it’s like a whole new world.” Sans chuckles to himself, I join him.  
“Sans! Really?” Papyrus groans.  
“Your smiling though!” Sans grins and points out.  
“I know and I hate it!” Papyrus grumbles I laugh at that reaction.  
“So, I was wondering, if I could hang out with you guys for the next couple of hours? My friends won’t wake up for another... “ I look at my watch, then realise that I don’t have a watch. “Uh, right. I don’t have a watch. Uh, probably the next five hours at the least.”  
“Wowie! You want to hang out with me!” Papyrus asks.  
“Yes.” I respond and snap my fingers and point at the skeleton, that habit is funny sometimes,  
“Yes! You can hang around! Can we be considered friends?” Papyrus seems so happy right now.  
“I don’t see why not!” I grin in response.   
“Come now! I, the Great Papyrus, will now hang out with you and have a great time! Of course, not as great as me, but pretty close!” Papyrus strikes his pose. I smile faintly and feel pumped to do something. Well, I can’t hate these skeletons, they are too amusing.


	14. The SANSberries Taste Like SANSberries!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more left to post

Jay~  
I’m not quite sure when I woke up, just that Heath wasn’t there and the others were panicking, as usual. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up.   
“Shut the fuck up, get dressed and actually look for her.” I groaned loudly. I cracked my back, neck, and fingers before I actually got up and pulled on the shoes that I must have kicked off while sleeping, or maybe before. I can’t remember, it’s too early for this shit.   
“We’ve been looking for a while now. Jay, it’s like three in the afternoon. You just got your ass up now,” Veri groaned.  
“Huh, usually I’m up at least an hour before then. Whatever, must have been a long day yesterday.” I yawned and grabbed my bag and unplugged my charger and phone. I put a song on and plugged in my earphone to my phone.   
“Well, let's go get this bitch.” I pushed open the door and walked slowly downstairs. I then thanked the lady up front and ruffled my hair in that way that majorly fucks it up. I grabbed a cigarette and lit it before the others could even get themselves outside.  
“Well, now that they’re up, we can look more.” Jash sighed. “Why does she always have to disappear when we need her?” I thought for a bit, trying to remember what had happened last night, and what Heath had said. “I’m probably going to wander around Snowdin, and the forest before hand. Maybe, if you guys are still asleep when I come back, I’ll scout out the area ahead a little! Don’t worry I’ll set an alarm for about seven-ish hours, so I’ll come back around then!” If I remember correctly. Seems about right.  
“I’m going to go somewhere to look for her,” I yawned again, and walked off. “I’ll be back here in about an hour and a half. Okay?” The others nod, “Also! Take care of Frisk!” I called over my shoulder before walking away. I thought about what the skeleton dude said last night….I want drugs….  
I walked around until I found a place called Grillby’s, I think this was the place. I walked in, breathing slowly through the building anxiety. It’s okay, they don’t know me. I may fail, but it’s okay. I repeated in my head as a mantra. I do listen to my therapist every once and awhile. I walk up to the counter and say "Drugs."  
Okay, so maybe that wasn’t the best way to go about that, not to mention people are staring at me, and I might be hyperventilating. I tried breathing, until everyone else had looked away. An interesting Monster that looked like a cracked out rabbit walked up to me.  
“What do you need?” they said.  
“What does the underground have?” I asked back.   
“Weed, shrooms of course, and some weird form of human cocaine.” I blinked at the small options. I could go to my church and get more options than that, but I just sighed.   
“What strains of weed do you have?”   
“Depends, how much you got?”  
“First of all, I have as much as you need, and I prefer a Sativa strain. My friends will kill me if I fuck this up. But if you can get me an 8th of each, I could pay. And second, if you fuck this up you’ll be seeing the business end of my knife. And throw in a couple of those shrooms, kay?” I smiled innocently, like I wasn’t buying drugs in a public area. I talked fast, cause I suck at buying. I have little to no experience, I usually just smoke with friends. The bunny nodded and told me to follow him. I raised an eyebrow, this was new. Did he have it on him?  
“Down in Snowdin, most of this stuffs legal, it’s just up at the capital that it isn’t. No one cares down here though” The bunny shrugged. I nodded and watched him go threw his bag and pull out three bags. One was small with some dried shrooms, and the other two with weed.  
“350G, and I’ll throw in a bag of wraps as a welcoming present.” I nodded and went in through my inventory and pulled out the money that I got when I was walking around earlier. I handed it over and smiled.   
“Thanks, see you later!” I smirked and waved. I only handed him 349! Haha! Sucker! Either way, why did he just happen to have them in his bag? Did the authors just not want to wait? Whatever, I’ll just smoke it and see what happens. I rolled a blunt and lit it, sucking in and then exhaling slowly. Man, these was easy...way too easy. Okay, just don’t think about it, just smoke and calm down. Now is not the time to have an existential crisis. I smoked half the blunt, just standing there and then remembered I was looking for Heath and it’s already been about 50 minutes since I had left the others. I relaxed and honed in my Heath Senses. I suddenly smelt spaghetti. She’s making food, thank God. I haven’t eaten in quite a while. I followed my nose to a little cabin and opened the door to see Heath making spaghetti with the tol steley.   
“Did you make some for me?” I smiled.  
“You know I always make more than enough, and also, that door was locked.” Heath stared at me oddly. I could literally see the second she smelt the weed. She’d be used to it of course, her sister smokes next door to her, but she still barely approves of me doing anything. “Jay! You are such a bad influence on poor Papy! He’s just a tall lil’ cinnamon roll!” She scolded. When did this happen? I thought he was trying to capture us? Maybe because Heath didn’t have a soul….?  
“Okay, but….spaghetti.” I tried to reason. She just sighed and got a bowl for me.  
“How did you even manage to get high?” She frowned.  
“Cracked out bunny, and fire.” I shrugged, not really remembering how it happened. I kind of just remember anxiety at the moment, and then it fading away. How lovely.   
“Whatever, I’ll get the others and we can eat before the battle.” Heath said casually and fazed out.  
“Okay, wait! Battle?” I frowned.  
“YES HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!” Papyrus screamed. I flinched at the sudden loudness.  
“Okay, I can chill with that.” I giggled from the unintentional pun. Papyrus just groaned a bit. Seeing I wouldn’t get anything else interesting to happen, I grabbed some butter and mixed it with my noodles. “Hey, do you have any cheese?” I asked.  
“YES, SANS-SIZED HUMAN.” I stared at him, judging. Just because I’m as short as Frisk and Sans, don’t mean shit bruh. Vertebruh. Heh, heh. I just yawned and took the cheese once he was finished getting it. I dumped it over my spaghetti and shoved most of the noodles in my mouth with the first fork-full. And then suddenly, Heath was back with two human teens and a child. I smiled when Frisk bounded up to me and signed really fast.   
“Hold up Frisk-erton, repeat that but slower.” I laughed. They smiled and told me about the snowball fight they had with Jash and Veri.  
“That’s great kiddo, maybe we can do that again later after we play with Papyrus” I sugarcoated the fact that we had to fight him. But apparently, Heath already spilled the beans.  
‘You mean the battle?’ they signed, a little confused. I nodded while glaring at Heath from the corner of my eye.   
“Well, how about we eat and then go back out.” Jash said, nervously. I nodded and took the last few bites of my spaghetti.  
“I’m going out for a smoke.” I frowned and stood up, almost fell over, and walked out like a boss. Yes, I’m aware that everyone probably knows I am under the influence now because I have no control over my feet. Whatever, they would know eventually. I grabbed a cigarette and lit it before corrupting my lungs with about a couple hundred different chemicals. Yet again, another thing I should probably care more about but I don’t. So, I just stand and inhale the bad, and exhale the good. Something like that.  
“Ready?” someone said behind me, causing me to jump and swipe my hand to where the voice was. No one was there, of course.  
“Fuck off Heath.” I glared.  
“Think of the children! Also, I thought smoking weed made you happier.” Heath questioned.  
“Yeah, it does it’s just that you scared me again. By the way, there is only one child here, Frisk.”  
“I’m a child!” She grins and puts her hand on her chest almost offended.   
I smiled weakly. I took out the other half of the blunt from earlier. “Want some?” I winked, knowing exactly how she would react.  
“No.” she smiled like she was going to enjoy when she finally kills me. I chuckled and just lit it.  
“Sorry, my friend.” I smiled tiredly.   
“Where did you even find a bunny that sold weed?” Heath questioned.  
“Grillby’s, the restaurant to the west with the bear in front of it.” I shrugged. Heath just shrugged back and we waited for the others to finish up so we could get to the fight.  
“Ready?” I suddenly heard behind me, but I didn’t jump this time. I quickly looked at my blunt and threw it into the snow since it was at it’s last. I spun around and nodded, while my bag accidently went through Heath’s body. Frisk chuckled silently and I ruffled their hair.  
I walked back in the humble home, with my ghostly companion, and the child. The others aren’t even halfway done. Why! Then again it was half a blunt, not as much time required to smoke the entirety of it. They seem to be half engaged in a conversation with the tall skeleton. I think they are trying to pay attention, but are nervous to be in the home of someone that is supposed to capture them. Seems about right.  
“Hey! I’m back!” Heath shouts excitedly and seems to be incapable of reading the mood, at all.  
“GREETINGS Heath! YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT THEM LIKING IT BETTER THIS WAY! I WAS SURPRISED!” Papyrus stands to his full height and seems to grin.  
“Told ya! Though the way you made it was still great! I never thought of putting those herbs in it.” Heath seems to be getting along great with Papyrus, normally she just kind of sits there staring at others awkwardly. Then again, I heard she has been rather social this year. These two dinguses engage in conversation about cooking and Heath lends some tips in cooking, from what I can make out. It's hard to ignore, when all they do is shout. Suddenly Heath bangs her hand down on the table, is scared me a bit causing me to jump.  
“We should make cookies some time! No! Let's make a cake!” Heath grins and practically squeals.  
“Uh, Heath we probably won’t come back here.” Veri pipes up, shooting the ghosts dreams straight to the ground.  
“I'll come visit!” Heath puffs out her chest a bit and bangs on it softly. No! She is subconsciously taking things Papyrus does and is doing them.   
“Hey, so long as you don't burn the house down, I'm fine with it. Besides, you are going to come back and take those lessons from Pappy.” When did Sans even come downstairs? We were sitting in the living room, the kitchen has no chairs or a table.   
“WOWIE! REALLY! YOU MEAN YOU REALLY WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ME!” Papyrus yells excitedly.  
Heath puts her hand on the taller skelebros shoulder and with the most serious face, well as serious as she can get, she says “Yes!”  
“Wait what lessons?” Jash asks curiously.  
Heath seems to be scrambling for a response, seems as though she settles upon one “So I can learn how to control my ghostly abilities!” She is such a bad liar. I decided to let it go as did the others. I noticed the other two dweebs had finished their plates of spaghetti smothered in tomato sauce. At least Heath hasn’t tainted the batch with sour cream. I just can’t understand how she eat that together. “Uh, where do you want us to put these plates?”  
“OH, WHERE ARE MY MANNERS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL TAKE YOUR PLATE TO THE SINK. YOU SEE, THE SINK IS TALL AS TO HAVE GREATER CUPBOARD SPACE. HOWEVER IT SEEMS AS THOUGH MOST HUMANS ARE INCAPABLE OF REACHING SUCH HEIGHTS!” The excitable skeleton hit me and Veri right in the height issues. Heath is trying to keep her laughter under control. She fails horribly.  
“Thanks.” Veri voiced her gratitude, seems as though she is upset with being called short, even inadvertently.  
“YOU ARE WELCOMES HUMAN!” Papyrus seems to be oblivious of the accidental insult.  
“Hey, heh, don’t worry,” I glare at Heath, daring her to finish that sentence, “You measure up to all of my expectations.” There she goes!  
“Heath!” I begin to groan at her along with Veri.  
“Short stack.” The ghosts grin widens exponentially wide, it looks like her face will break at any moment. She starts laughing up.  
“Oh my god! Heath! Why must you do this to us!” Veri blows up on her, not really she seems slightly agitated and exasperated, than anything else. Heath just laughs it off and floats above and out of our reach. So naturally I try to throw something at her. I threw a pen at her, I carry them inside my bag.  
She shivers upon contact and pouts at us. “No fair!”  
“And it’s fair that you can float out of our reach?” I ask her.  
“Yes.” She looks a bit uncertain and refuses to acknowledge the statement.  
“HUMANS, ARE YOU READY TO FACE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus excitedly bounds back into the room, he removed his apron and chef hat. I only notice this now, after he removed it.  
“No!” Jash and Veri have far different reactions from me.  
“Yes!” I yell along with Frisk’s eager nodding. Heath remained in the middle about the whole thing. Like she wants to fight, but she doesn’t.  
“ALRIGHTY! FOLLOW ME HUMANS!” Papyrus runs out the room and towards the left if you were to face away from the home.   
“How are we supposed to follow him when he runs so far out without us?” Jash asks the unspoken question, which has now been spoken, so it’s no longer unspoken.  
I shrug and just walk out ahead to destined area to fight the tall skeleton. “C’mon ya dingus.”  
Heath seems to get annoyed. “Why can’t you curse like a normal child!” she pretends to be an over exaggerated stupid parent. “Tell me a fucker, not a dingus!” She floats besides me feigning pain.  
“Because.” Is my simple response. I grin and decide to torment her some more. “Ya dingus!” I run off ahead, not really I have asthma. I don’t feel like dying before being captured.  
Heath playfully glares at me and rest her arm upon my shoulder, that bitch knows I hate this! Then again, she is always forgetting about that. We walk ahead and enter a fucking blizzard! It’s cold as all hell and wind blows everywhere. It causes the once peaceful flurries to get out of control, making it incredibly difficult to see anything. I can’t see the trees, only the fog caused by snow. At some point I can see a figure out ahead in this blizzard, that better be Papyrus. If it’s not, I’m gonna slap a bitch.


	15. You See That Gender-Neutral Chibi Thing With The Tits Down To Theeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate this title, but it's whatever
> 
> Chapter done by Heath...

I hear that funnily familiar voice of Papyrus once more, seems as though the battle is to be held in this blizzard, I say blizzard because it is snowing so much that it is difficult to see ahead. “Humans, and Heath. Allow me to explain some complicated feelings. Feelings like…” He pauses for dramatic effect. “The joy of finding other pasta lovers, admiration for one’s puzzle solving skills, the desire to have a cool, smart person think you are cool. These feelings…” That’s sweet. “They must be what you are feeling right now, especially Heath!!!” And it’s gone. “I can hardly imagine what it must be like to feel that way. After all, I am very great.” I can tell Jay and Veri are getting annoyed with this. “I don’t ever wonder what having lots of friends is like. I pity you… lonely humans...”  
“Besucse me!” Jay is about ready to slap Papyrus. I decide to let it play out. Jash and Veri are trying to hold them back. Geez, why do I feel so bored all of a sudden.  
Papyrus begins speaking to us again. “Worry not!!! You shall be lonely no longer! I, the Great Papyrus, will be your…” The skeleton seems to hesitate and realizes something. “No... No, this is all wrong! I can’t be your friend! Well, I can be Heath’s friend and I shall, but she... she isn’t human.”  
“That’s specieist!” Jay shouts and I laugh at this. There we go, something slightly amusing in this moment.  
“I must capture all! Then, I can fulfill my lifelong dream!!! Powerful! Popular! Prestigious! That’s Papyrus! The newest member…” Papyrus lowers his voice quite a bit at that point and I decide to float on over and provide the basics of comfort I have picked up over the years. I may not be the best, but it’s better than nothing I guess.  
“Hey Papyrus! You don’t need anyone’s love! All you need is yourself and confidence! Besides I like you just the way you are! No position will change how the people that matter the most feel about you!” I shout and grin at him. I’m also pointing and wink at him.   
“You think so?” Papyrus asks me.  
“I know so!” I grin happily.  
The skeleton let’s out a sigh and stands up straight. “Still, I have to capture them! I, the Great Papyrus, member of the Royal Guard!” Heh, seems as though I couldn’t pull through to him. Man it’s going to be a fun “fighting” him.  
Everything fades to black and the battle begins. Immediately Jay’s hand goes over to “ACT”. I float around and decide to just enjoy the show.  
“Oh Heath!” Or not. I turn my ghostly head to look at them and grunt, signaling that I am in fact listening. “Guess what option is here!” I pale.  
“No! It’s not! Is it!?” I float over and grab a hold of the “screen” and immediately zone in on the word “Flirt”. “Why!? Nanana!” I frown at this and glare at the others.  
Veri snickers at my misfortune “Come on Heath, a bet is a bet.”  
“Go for it!” Jash gives me a thumbs up and motions for me to continue on. My cheeks are a bit red, I’m embarrassed again.   
Whispers in my ear, well tries to. I have to ask them multiple times to repeat themselves, because my bad hearing. “Say, “I already have a skeleton inside of me, wanna make it two”?”  
“No!” I whine and look at the ground with a bright flush.   
“Aw, is someone flustered?” Veri asks and pokes me. I avoid eye contact even more than usual and glare at the ground.  
“No…” I mutter to her question. Jay presses flirt and my face gets redder than before. I wait and try to think of a good one. Oh, this one is brilliant! Imagine I rolled out the “r” sound in that “br”. “Papyrus!” I yell.  
“Yes Heath?” Oh geez.  
“Will you…” My cheeks flare as I hesitate.  
“Yes?” Papyrus asks me confused.  
“Will you be my verte-bae?” The skeleton groans at my pun. It seems as though he doesn’t get the point, He doesn’t seem to be blushing, then again I can’t tell. I decide to ask another. “Take me to the bone zone!” He doesn’t respond, I left him shocked. “Bone me!” He’s not blushing! These are going right over his head. I really don’t wanna use the pun Jay gave me, but I guess I will. Wait! I don’t have a skeleton anymore! Oh, well. “I already have a skeleton inside of me, wanna make it two?” Still no response. How many flirty skeleton puns do I have to make in order for this to be flirting?! I sigh “Fuck me…”   
“W-what!? Fl-flirting!?” Papyrus’ voice chimes in my ears and I see that the last one went through to him. Great. “So you finally reveal you   
! In such a bold way too! W-well! I’m a skeleton with very high standards!!” Friend zoned! Yes!  
“She can make spaghetti and more!” Jash gestures to the entirety of me in a joking manner, I hide my face in my hat’s paws.   
“Oh no!! Your meeting all of my standards!! I guess this means I have to go on a date with you…? L-let’s date later! After I capture the humans! (I was not expecting to have my lessons work without beginning them! Wowie! I’m a great teacher!) I hear Papyrus “mutter” to himself. My face turns even redder.  
“Heath. What exactly are these “lessons” of yours?” Jash asks me sternly.   
My face is like a fucking tomato. “Uh, th-they are to help with my ghostlyness!”   
“Lies!” Veri points at me.  
“Are they they to learn sex things?” Jay asks the assumed notations.  
“No!” I shout a bit quickly, oh no. They are going to think that now.  
“Lies!” Veri once again accuses me.  
“Tell us!” Jash pesters me. The battle begins, they all panic and I get a chance to diminish my bright blush. The attacks are all unable to reach the others for some reason. Huh.  
The text in the box says “Papyrus is thinking about what to wear for his date.” My face goes red once more and I fade out even more than I already was, I didn’t realize till now how faded out I was, you can barely see me at this point. I can tell that I’m going to be teased about all this.  
The others select pretend to be captured. Nothing happens. The others look at each other confused, Jash lays on the ground. “Oh! I have been captured by the Great Papyrus!” I start to chuckle at this, finding it hard to contain myself.   
Jay and Veri follow suit and lay on the ground in mock surrender. Frisk just sits on the ground.  
“Wowie! That was easy! Of course it was! I am the Great Papyrus after all!” Papyrus picks up the four that are laying on the ground in defeat. I am surprised he can lift all four of them, just lifting two would seem like a challenge. Then again, he has been training to be a member of the royal guard. The area’s color and temperature fade back into it. I never noticed that temperature changes until now, wow, I am oblivious.  
“Come Heath! After I make sure they can’t leave the shed we will go on our date!” Papyrus seems really happy, I turn red again. I follow Papyrus back to his house and he takes out a key from his scarf, that seems like a bad place to put that. I shrug it off and follow him inside, seems as though the four of them will be placed inside the dog house, literally. The shed looks like a pampered dog’s room. It’s kinda cute. There is a dog bed and a blanket, a dog bowl with kibble in it and a squeaky toy. I think the skeleton has confused humans for dogs.  
“Here we go! Be good humans! And don’t escape!” The taller orders the four humans like they were dogs after he placed them behind the far apart bars. Yup, that confirms that he has humans and dogs confused.   
“I think you confused humans and dogs.” Veri comments on their living conditions.  
“Your right! I have!” He places a hot dog inside the kibble. I begin dying of laughter at this. “What?” The skeleton seems confused.  
“N-nothing!” I try to control myself, I fail at that simple task.  
“Anyways! Shall we have that date?” Papyrus asks blushing lightly. My face turns red at that question.  
“S-sure!” I look at the others for help. They ignore me in favor of the chew toys. Great.  
“Great!” Papyrus lead me to the front of his house and seems to contemplate something. Sans looks out the window and sees us. I mouth help to the short skeleton. I think he gets the message and comes outside to see what is going on.  
“Hey Paps. How did the battle go? It went a lot quicker than I thought it would. It was a battle to wait even so.” I chuckle at that small pun.  
“Heath and I, the Great Papyrus, are going to go on a date. She confessed her feelings for me during the battle!” I blush again and look at the ground embarrassed. Sans chuckles at my reaction. The taller of us all leans down as to whisper something into Sans’ ear. I actually can’t hear it too well, on account of the hustle and bustle of Snowdin. There isn’t that much, but it’s enough for me to have a hard time hearing. I get nervous just a bit. I mean I haven’t even been on a date in years. The last date I went on was some time during sixth grade. Which is pathetic, but that’s besides the point!   
Sans looks at me and nods. ”I see.” I can’t tell what emotions are going through his face! His face is a permanent smile! I can’t tell with that! “Hey, could I borrow her for a moment? I can tell you need some time to prepare your guys’ date.” Sans asks.  
“Sure!” Papyrus stands outside the house while Sans walks inside and gestures me in.  
“So you have a date with my bro?” Snas asks.  
“Well, I made a bet with the others about how they didn’t see a possible version of the future, that bet included me flirting with the next monster we could flirt with. That monster happened to be your brother. Do I actually have feelings, no, not really. As a friend, probably.” I try to explain.  
“I see. Well, don’t break his heart, or you’re going to have a bad time kid.” I blanch at Sans’ reaction and flinch at the tone.   
I sigh and mutter to myself. “I knew this was a bad idea.”  
“Heh, don’t worry about it kid, I was just messing with ya. Go have fun and enjoy yourself with Paps. Explain what happened to Paps, because he believes that the lessons are working already, even if he hasn’t hosted them yet, Paps thinks that if he denies this one date, you will collapse inwards on yourself and shut out more feelings than actually feel them. Just don’t get Frisk-y will ya?” Sans asks me, I laugh at his small pun.   
“I will try!” I grin and put a hand on my chest. He chuckles lightly in response and tries to pat my head, at which I flinch away from. He rests his hand on my head and ruffles my hat.  
“You may be a bit unBEARable, but I have faith that you will try and let him down easy.” I grin at that pun, it seems to be in reference to my hat.  
“Well, it might be a bit imPAWssible, but I’ll try.” I throw back at him. He grins, he’s always grinning, but I like to think he is grinning. “Welp, I’ll see ya!” I wave at Sans and float through the wall and out to see Papyrus standing outside the house patiently. “You, uh, ready for this date?” MY face is red as I ask this. Geez, this is embarrassing.  
“You must be really serious about this… I’ll have to take you some place really special… A place I like to spend a lot of time!!!” Papyrus leads me down to right before Grillby’s the bar? I don’t really know what that place is. The taller then leads us back to the house decorated in colorful lights, aka his house. “My house!” With that Papyrus leads the way to inside the house. Just as I am about to enter I see the others exit the shed. My eyes widen and I quickly hurry inside in order for the others to not be seen by Papyrus, that would be bad. I think so anyways. I float on over to Papyrus, I already got a tour of his home before hand. I see that the others are looking in through the window I panic a bit and try to begin talking to the tall skeleton. I make sure to be facing the window, as to prevent him from looking out and seeing the idiots trying to spy on our “date”.   
“If you have finished looking around my house, we could go in my room and…” Papyrus hesitates, but continues unsure “Do whatever people do when they date???” I flush a bit, but it seems as though this date won’t go any further otherwise.   
“Uh sure.” I respond, I mean there is no way that is what this innocent guy thought of. Get your mind out of the gutter! I follow the skeleton into his room and hear the door to downstairs open and shut quickly. It seems as though Paps didn’t notice. I look down and see the other four watching us curiously. Well, Jash seems a bit panicy, everyone else wants to see what happens. Sans opens his door and descends to greet them, I think. I went into the room and the door closed before I could find out. I guess I’ll find out later.   
I look around the room a bit, I hadn’t gone in here earlier, mostly because the skelebros and me just hung out downstairs. I notice a box filled with bones and float over to it curiously. “Those are all the attacks I was going to use against the humans.” I nod my head at that and pick one up admiring it. I have an odd hobby of collecting bones. It’s kinda creepy, but I find bones to be fascinating. Just that they make up the basis for us all is cool to me. So, naturally, I want to collect them. I don’t have too many yet, but yeah.  
“That’s cool. Honestly, I find bones, or more specifically, bone structures to be fascinating, I mean. They form the basis of most creatures, and is what allows them to move, along with muscles, but without the bones, all humans would be blobs. Literally.” I grin and look at the skeleton.  
“Wait! So humans have skeletons inside them!? Wowie! That’s the opposite of my theory of humans coming from skeletons!” I look at the skeleton and smile.  
“Well, most creatures have a skeleton inside them. Some even have the skeleton on the outside of them, like insects. Some don’t even have a bone structure. So for a human, it’s a bit frightening to see a skeleton without the skin and stuff. Because for us it usually means someone is dead.” I toss the bone in the air and catch it in my hand, I should stop fiddling with it.  
“Really!? You mean human bodies don’t disappear into dust?” THe skeleton asks me.  
“Yup, well kinda yes and no. For most creatures on the surface, our bodies sit for an extended period of time and slowly disappears. The only thing that is left, unless something eats them, is the bones. We even have the bones of animals that lived thousands of years ago! It’s really cool. Actually, if you go into the ruins, you can probably study the rate of decay on my body and in about, maybe, a month you can get only my bones from it.” I try to explain how decay to him. Seems as though my explanation was good enough for him.  
“Do most humans turn into ghosts?” He asks me.  
I freeze at that question. “Well, if they do, they sure manage to keep themselves underwraps. I mean, there is no proof ghosts exist on the surface, so it is mostly speculation for the most part what happens to or sense of self after death. There are many religions giving ideas of what could happen after death, you either go to a paradise or a burning inferno based on your life, or you get reincarnated into something else. Even so the rules to these religions are a bit ridiculous, though that is just me. It s up to you in order to make an opinion on these things. Honestly, I don’t understand how I am here. If I had a soul, it would make a bit more of sense as to how I can stay here and be semi-alive. This entire thing is confusing to me.” I smile and it seems as though Papyrus seems concerned. I decide to change the subject. “Anyways. I like that flag! It’s pretty cool!”   
The skeleton seems to catch the hint and we drop the subject. “Ah, yeah! Undyne found it at the bay. I think it’s from the human world? Well, you answered the question as to why humans would have a skeleton on it.”  
“Awesome!” I grin and try to sit on his bed, it’s a race car.  
“That’s my bed! If I ever get to the surface, I’d like to drive down a long highway. Wind in my hair… Sun on my skin… Of course, that’s just a dream.” Papy seems a bit down about that.   
I frown and try to cheer him up. “Well, I’m sure that you can make it one day! I promise!” I grin and try to give the kind of comfort most people enjoy, even if I hat it, it doesn’t mean others do.  
“Your right! But in the meantime, I cruise while I snooze.” The skeleton seems to have a bit more hope than what I thought he would have. “So, um… If you’ve seen everything, do you want to start the date?” He seems nervous as my face turns red and I brace my uterus for this date. Wait, I don’t have one anymore, nevermind! I nod my head ready for this date to be done and over with. “Okay!!! Dating start!!!” Color fades out and I blink a bit, it looks like a battle. But less threatening somehow. Meh.  
“Here we are!! On our date!!” Papyrus begins our date a bit awkwardly.  
“Hmmhmm” I cheerily hum.  
“I’ve actually never done this before.” THe skeleton looks a bit sheepish, which is gone in about five seconds flat. “But don’t worry!!! You can’t spell “prepared” without several letters from my name!!!” I look at him intrigued by what he means. He pulls out a hand book, I chuckle lightly at this. “I snagged an official dating handbook frm the Library! We’re ready to have a great time! Let’s see…” The skeleton seems to be reading the book. “Step one… Press the “c” key on your keyboard for “dating hub”. I blink at these instructions. Uh, how do I press “c”? Um I could try to pull up that screen thing that has the items, or I could pull up the one with the glitchy button. I think it says “Reset”, I’m not entirely sure. I decide to try bring up the item screen, it worked! It brought up all this random crap around us. “Wowie! I feel so informed! I think we’re ready for step two!!! Step two… Ask them on a date.” Wow, this book skips over the most important part! Stalking! Nah, that’s creepy. “Ahem! Heath! I, the Great Papyrus, will go on a date with you!” What a way to ask someone on a date.  
“Heheh, ok.” I wait patiently for what he will come up with next.   
“R-really??? Wowie!!!” The skeleton blushes harshly and his eyes sparkle, how? I have no idea. I’d like to htink he has googly eyes for all of his emotions. “I guess that means it’s time for part three!!! Step three, put on nice clothes to show you care!” The skeleton looks up from the book and looks at me and checks me out? Woah, what. “Wait a second…”  
“Yes?” I ask confused.   
“Wear clothing… That hat you are wearing. You’re wearing clothing right now!” I think he is accusing me of something.  
“I am.” Is my simple response.  
“Not only that… Earlier today, you were also wearing clothing! No… Could it be???” I am very confused at this point. “You’ve wanted to date me from the very beginning!???” Oh.  
“No…” I respond calmly.  
Papy seems to have a moment of extreme shock and emotion. “Despite that, you chose to wear clothing today, of all days?” I nod. ”Was your intrest in me... predestined!?!?” Uh, I don’t know how to let him down easy, it seems like he took that in the best way possible. “No-Noooo! Your dating power…!” A bar shows up right above the skeleton, it demands my attention when it fills up a bit with blue. The skeleton, who is still clasping his head in his hands looks very determined. “Nyeh! Nyeh heh heh!!! Don’t think you’ve bested me yet!” I try to ignore the graph that measures tension. It’s difficult when it constantly moves though… ”I, the Great Papyrus… Have never been beaten at dating, and never will! I can easily keep up with you!!! You see. I, too, can wear clothing! In fact… I always wear my   
clothes under my regular clothes!! Just in case somebody asks me on a date!!! Behold!!!” The skeleton runs out of my vision for a second and reappears in these kind of odd clothing, I can’t judge them though. I am now eternally wearing parachute pants, so. “Nyeh! What do you think of my secret style!?!”  
I give him a thumbs up and smile “I love it!”  
“No! A genuine compliment…!!!” Those googly eyes are really getting to me, I start laughing at this, he doesn’t seem to notice. The dating power bar comes back and increases a bit. “However… You don’t truly understand the hidden power of this outfit!!! Therefore… What you just said is invalid!!!” I barely notice the blue bar drop a bit. “This date won’t escalate any further!!! Unless… You find my secret. But that won’t happen!!” I blink at this and float closer in order to investigate it.  
“Hmmmmm. Is it that hat?” I pull out my number one guess, I mean it’s my favorite part of his outfit besides the basketballs on his shoulders.  
“My hat…? My hat. My hat! Nyeh heh heh! W-well then… you found my secret!” His hat raises so I can see a small present on his head. Aw, that’s sweet. “I suppose I have no choice! It’s a present… A present j-just for you!!!” I blush at this, it really warms my nonexistent heart.   
“Aw, you didn’t have to! I’ll make sure to make sure to make you something in return for it! Like a drawing or maybe some baked good!” I say as he hands me the gift. My face is a bit red at this point and I look a bit unsure about this but open the present anyways. It’s pasta, I think.   
“Do you know what this is?” The taller asks me.   
“I think so.” I respond uncertain.  
“Spaghetti. That’s what you’re thinking isn’t it? Right! But oh-so wrong! This ain’t any plain ol’ pasta! This is an artisan’s work! Silken spaghetti, finely aged in an oaken cask… Then cooked by me, Master Chef Papyrus! Heath!!! It’s time to end this!! There’s no way this can go any further!” I look at the dish with apprehension. It does not sound like a good idea to age pasta in an oaken cask….  
“Ok, but I can’t have any without you!” I agree to the terms but shove some for the skeleton to eat.   
He gasps and seems to be at his limit, almost. I take a small bite out of it. The taste is indescribable. I try to keep my face from scrunching up but fail. This is worse than I thought it would be… I’m glad it will go through me. “What a passionate expression!!! You must really love my cooking!” I’m glad he took it that way. I feel bad for Sans now. “And by extension me!!!” We both blush at that comment. “Maybe even more than I do!!! Augggghhhh! Uuuurrggghhh! Nooooooo!” Everything turns white as the blue bar overflows. “Heath. It’s clear now. You’re madly in love with me. Everything you do. Everything you say. It’s all been for my sake. Heath, I want you to be happy too. It’s time for me to express my feelings. It’s time that I told you. I, Papyrus… I. Uh, um…. Is it hot in here or is it just me??” The area fades out of complete white and back to being able to see things at the least. The skeleton pauses. Oh, shoot…. Heath, I…”


	16. Things Said At Our Local CVS

Heath~  
“Heath, I…” Papyrus is cut off by the sound of Jay screaming for some reason. What the hell! Don’t they know how to go incognito? Geez I tried to cover there asses and look what happens, they go and blow their cover! Is she fangirling over something? I wonder what it is…. Have they been spying on this date this entire time? Probably. Well, that’s fine. “Was that the humans?” Papyrus asks me.  
“Uh, probably. I know Jay’s screech from miles away.” I shrug and feign ignorance.   
“Hmmm, I see. That can only mean one thing! The humans escaped! Oh god!” The skeleton runs out of the room and doesn’t see a single person, the only thing our eyes meet is the normal interior of the home. We walk around and investigate a bit more and notice no one around, which means either they jumped out a window and fell down to the snow, or they are hiding in Sans’ room. Probably the latter. “Where did those humans go?” Papyrus asks me wandering around trying to find the humans. I decide to give the others sometime to try and get out.  
“Uh, maybe they are in the shed still? I mean, they could’ve returned there when Jay blew their cover.” I close my eyes and shrug. It seems reasonable to think that they ran back. I doubt it, but the others can sometimes not be the sharpest tools in the shed. Eh, get it? ‘Cuz they were locked in a shed. You know?   
“Maybe. But we should check to see if Sans saw them.” Shit. Those four better think of something quick, because I can’t cover them for this. We ascend the stairs after our pointless search. It was so pointless I could barely stab someone! We arrive in front of the aforementioned room and I take note of the lights blinking and swirling at the bottom to be rather pretty and interesting to look at. It’s odd to some degree, but rather intriguing how it changes color, it reminds me of an oil rainbow. You know, the oil left inside a puddle on a rainy day, it makes a rainbow that changes a bit when you move. It’s always so pretty, one of the only things I like about pollution. “Sans!” I break out of my thoughts by the loud, silly voice of the skeleton next to me. He bangs on the door rather loudly.   
The door creaks open and the short skeleton comes into view, the lights disappear from the room as well. That was quick. The inside of his room is very dark compared to the rest of the house, but I can still see very well inside. It just looks like everything is outlined in white, giving it those little details somehow. It looks almost drawn to me. I can see the dresser left inside and the lamp atop of it. Well ,that proves the idea of me being able to see in the dark well. I’m surprised I don’t pay attention to the conversation at hand and just spend some time studying the odd features my vision allows me. I barely pay attention, but when I hear my name, I can’t recall any of what had been said before hand. Sans snaps his fingers in front of my face, well I should say phalanges, but that’s unimportant. “Hey, kid, you good?”  
“Hmmm, oh yeah. I am.” My face turns a bit red from zoning out like that. I rarely zone out so badly.  
“Well, I asked if you knew what humans liked, that way the humans wouldn’t run away.” Sans explains to me.  
“Ah, well. Most humans are quite picky. I know that the others would probably, at the least, like enough blankets for each of themselves.” I offer my opinion.   
“Alrighty then! Let’s go and dig up some blankets, place them in the shed and then capture them again!” The tall skelebro rushes down the stairs leaving me and Sans behind. I laugh faintly at this. These skeletons are really funny. Never a dull moment with these two.   
“You better go with him, make sure he doesn’t buy a bundle.” I giggle at the small pun.   
“I’ll try, but I might get a bit wrapped up.” I grin and try to make a good comeback. I feel as though I have failed, but don’t let it show.  
Senpai wait for me, damnit! I float after the tall skeleton and catch up in little time. As we “walk” I decide to bother him about the date and what he was going to say before. “So, uh, what did you want to tell me before we got, interrupted?”  
“Right…”The skeleton turns around and tries to put a hand on my shoulder. I shiver as it goes right through me. “Oops, sorry. I don’t feel as strongly as you do for me. I am sorry, I thought perhaps feelings would grow on our date, but I felt nothing. Infact, you remind me too much of Sans. It’s a bit odd.” I try to maintain eye contact.  
I smile and decide to tell him it that it’s fine if he doesn’t like me back. “That’s fine. I understand completely.”  
“You do!” The other seems shocked by my answer. “Are you sure?” He tries to be more tender about this as we continue to walk towards the local store.  
“Yeah, if you don’t like me then you don’t like me. Besides I kind of had to.” I reveal as we make it to the store. The other pauses.  
“What do you mean you had to?” The skeleton asks me confused. I think I detect a bit of hurt in his voice.  
“Well, I made a bet with the humans about something, I thought I couldn’t lose, but I did. I bet that the others couldn’t predict the future, they did. And I lost, so I had to flirt with the next monster we could. It just so happened to be you. I never wanted to taint our friendship with something so ridiculous. Infact I made this before I realised how great you were!” I try to explain the best I could.  
“Oh.” Does he sound a bit disappointed.  
“Paps, your great just the way you are! Just because I didn’t fall in love with you doesn’t mean anything! I mean there wasn’t enough time for those sort of feelings to develop, maybe in a couple of weeks that could’ve happened, but it didn’t. Besides, I’m sure someone will love you eventually. I like ya as a friend. Now c’mon, we’re here!” I try and amend whatever mistakes I made. It seems as though it worked, he seems a bit happier.  
“So, you mean in a bit there could be a love formed from us!” Papyrus asks me.   
“Theoretically, it’s possible! I mean after about a month, you will realise if you have feelings. Chemicals in the brain…. Wait, this is all magic. I don’t know how magic works! Uh, well, for humans, chemicals are released into the brain and form a sense of love. It tends to wear off after a couple of months of interaction though, so, yeah.” I try to inform the skeleton.  
“Hmmm, wowie, you are so knowledgeable!” I flush a red color as the skeleton pays for the blankets and for some other items as well.   
“Thanks! I’m alone for most of the time so I just explore the internet at home and try to find something interesting to keep me from dying of boredom.” I explain to the taller.  
“Don’t you hang out with the humans?” Papyrus asks me curiously.   
“Well me, Jay, and Jash hang out after school, almost on a daily basis. We only hang out for about half an hour though, ‘cuz Jay has nightschool and Jash just leaves at that same time. Veri is usually busy with something like work. And I met Frisk about two days ago. I tend to lock myself in my room avoiding the tension left in basically all the other parts of my home.” I explain as briefly as possible, shifting uncomfortably.  
“Hmmmm, maybe that’s a part of the reason why it’s so difficult for you to feel. Well along with the lack of your soul.” The skeleton adds thoughtfully on our walk back. I nod. I mean it could attribute to it. I make barely any emotional connection with anything. I mean part of that is that I don’t want to deal with the pain it could lead to.  
“Mmmmaybe!” I drag out the ‘m’ to show that I was thinking a bit. “Anyways, let’s check the shed. I’m sure they wouldn’t go too far ahead without me, so if they aren’t there, they are probably somewhere nearby.” I suggest to the skeleton. As we near the shack, I can already tell that the trail leading to the house has disappeared already. I’m surprised by this, I would of thought that it would of stayed a bit longer. Anyways I took the liberty of checking inside the shed. That way the skeleton wouldn’t have to put in the effort of opening the door, I shiver a bit and notice nothing inside. They are gone. Either they went on ahead without me, which I doubt, or they are still in Snowdin. I float back out and inform the skeleton of the news. “So, they aren’t inside, they must be around Snowdin, they wouldn’t leave me behind like that.” It seems more like I’m trying to convince myself more than anything else.  
“Hmmmm, let me put these blankets inside and then we shall go and wait by the entrance of waterfall! Surely they have yet to pass through there!” I nod my head and wait patiently. If I had cell service down here, or maybe even a phone anymore, it broke on the fall down, I would text them and call over and over again to see where they were. But I don’t, so there is no use whining about it. The skeleton comes back and we journey off again to the blizzard covered area. I strain my hearing to listen for anyone coming our way. Nothing. Wait what is that sound again?  
“D-d-dirty….. Gl-glitch” It sounds like a distorted Sans, but, I just can’t seem to find the source of it. Maybe I’m going crazy, I decide to leave the voice be and focus on the task at hand. It’s kind of difficult with my almost constant shivers, the stupid snow, I appreciate it, but at the same time don’t. The silence is a bit unnerving as well. Geez, when are those idiots going to come by? Are they ever? Did they leave without me? No they wouldn’t, would they? I mean, they are being hunted by monsters down here, and they don’t seem too comfortable with the skelebros, especially Papyrus. After about an hour has passed, in small conversation with Paps, I can see the blurred figures of something, I hope it’s those idiots, if not I’ll be upset. Not angry, just disappointed.   
“Damn it!” I hear someone fall to the ground! It was Jay! Yes! Those morons would never leave me behind! I watch her get up and try to dust off the snow from their leggings. “Geez! You think I could of chose a worse outfit for the day?” Jay asks the others.  
“No. It was barely appropriate for the woodsy park, let alone one covered in snow.” I hear Jash try to make Jay feel better about them outfit of choice.   
Papyrus hops into action once the four come into view. “Humans! I the Great Papyrus, shall stop you from journeying any further! I understand that, perhaps, the living conditions I set up were not appropriate, but I am willing to make amends!”  
“Nah, we are going home.” Jay nonchalantly argues back. They try to walk past the skeleton, but we are all engaged in battle with the skeleton. I notice that I’m not really a part of their side and show up in the options for “ACT”. I shrug it off and basically ignore the options. The others yell at me for being on the opposite side. I contemplate whether I want to make their lives a living hell while fighting. I mean, it seems like they were about to leave me behind. But they could of been told where I was by other monsters, I hope it was the later. I decide at the end of the skeletons attack to just throw in a small attack not too much, just something small. I swipe at them with my pawed hands I guess. I think that’s what my attack was. They just stare at me shocked, but damn that was a cool clawed hand. It was bit ghostly too. The others notice that I’m yellow and able to be spared. So they do just that. I shrug and refuse to leave and watch the events unfold before me. They end up doing what they did with Toriel after they realized that fighting was not the answer, sparing until the other gave up.  
“Hey, Heath, can you explain to me, why you attacked us!” Veri asks rather loudly.  
“I was curious as to what it would look like if I attacked, and let me tell you, it was pretty cool!” I grin and shake my arms about excitedly.  
“We know that, but you could of killed us!” I look at them and frown.  
“I wouldn’t of killed you. My stats aren’t very high. Mostly because I don’t have any.” I try to reason.  
“Girl! I say, girl, you are testing my patience!” I take a glance at Jay and shrug in response and let the continue on to press spare for the first time this match.  
The second they press it, Papyrus excitedly says something about his special attack. They were all blue bones and the others didn’t have to move at all. Suddenly there hearts turned blue, as if they were suddenly applying the laws of gravity, mine remained unaffected as per usual and I just shrug to myself. I barely pay attention and just focus on that gruff distorted voice from before, I wanna see if I can zone in on it. I try to concentrate and avoid paying attention to the others, but that is a bit difficult considering my need to pay attention to everything around me. I sigh and give up for now, maybe later, when there isn’t anything really going on. I notice all of a sudden that I feel kind of weak, odd. Maybe because I’m running off on fumes.I haven’t been able to really eat any real food and that probably isn’t good, then again, I’m already dead. I shrug it off and sigh to myself. I barely can comprehend how I’m still here without a soul to be seen, so as much as I wish I could understand why I am feeling weaker than in the beginning of this whole adventure, I probably can’t. I am proud for noticing such a minute change in myself, normally it would of gone over my head. Or in this case, right through it, heh. Gradual change is just something I don’t recognize till a long time after.   
I barely register that the world has color flooding back into it. Woah, that battle was a lot quicker than I thought it was going to be. I should stop zoning out so much. It’s not that normal for me, and the others are bound to notice sooner or later. I don’t need them fussing over me for no real reason. I hear the skeleton let out a sigh of exasperation and exhaustion. Seems as though he has been worn out by the battle that occurred before hand. I listen in for this part, I know, what a shocker, I haven’t payed attention all day, and now I want to pay attention? I’m being fickle and overcome by my own thoughts!  
Papyrus begins his exhausted speech “Nyoo hoo hoo. I can’t even stop someone as weak as you... Undyne’s going to be disappointed in me. I’ll never join the royal guard…” I know the thing I should do at this point is provide comfort, but I just can’t seem to work up the effort. It’s like all of a sudden my apathy increased ten fold compared to before. There was no reason for it to, in fact, I’m pretty sure that it was all going smoothly, but I can’t work myself up to do it. Curse my lack of motivation! Is what I would say if I cared more than I currently do. “And.... My friend quantity will remain stagnant!”  
At that part Jay speaks up for me. “Actually, you still have Heath! Besides, we can be your friends.” I nod my head vigorously, as to avoid any suspicion of my feelings of this entire thing, or lack thereof. Why can’t I work up the emotions. Was I always like this? And now I’m just noticing, I know I   
feel something about this, but I don’t. Actually, I have been having a harder time working up the energy to care, wonder why.   
“Don’t worry! I will be your friend even if noone else will be!” I grin, it feels faker than usual.   
“Guys I want you both to think about what you just said. We are befriending the skeleton that wanted to capture us, I could handle the shorter one-”  
“Sans.” I interrupt Jash to give the short skeleton his name at the least.  
“Right, anyways, I don’t think the two of you are thinking clearly, especially you Heath.” Jash points at me, I blink in response. “You have been acting ridiculous! First you drag us to the woodsie park and fell down a giant fucking hole, you almost murdered someone, then tell us that our feelings for that person weren’t real, then you go off and make friends with the one trying to capture us! Not only that, you attack us during the battle with said skeleton! I’ve had it up to here with all of this bull!” I look at the ground and feel the familiar feeling of fear of being yelled at. I just sit there and don’t respond, I decide to fade out before anything else can be said, I didn’t even mean to do it on purpose this time. My hat drops to the ground with a sad flop. Looks like Jash has finally snapped, we have been waiting for this day for a while, but geez. I would of prefered the sting of a bullet over this. I then realise that this is basically all of my fault. It doesn’t hurt strangely enough, which is terrifying to me, I mean, I know I should feel something like guilt, but I can’t work it up. Why can’t I?   
“Jash, I’m sure she already knows this!” Veri tries to defend me a bit.   
“Heath come out, we know you are still here.” I stay silent at this and float above out of reach of them, I want to be alone, but I want to follow them, make sure nothing happens, it is my fault, and it is the least I can do. It’s not out of guilt though, more out of pride than anything else.   
I notice Papy hasn’t said anything at Jash’s outburst. He looks conflicted with what he should do. I would be too, it’s too tense of a situation for me. I can’t stand it. I realise that I’m crying ghostly tears. They are invisible like me and all, but I try and hold back my sniffles. Luckily, it seems as though the others are so wrapped up in their own world that they don’t notice. “I suppose I can make an exception for you all, but I have to say there, that was mean. She didn’t deserve that. She’s trying.” I hear Papyrus’ voice gentle and smooth, amazing considering his normal octaves. I start to cry harder. Jash is right though and I’ll give him that. “But, I hereby grant you all permission to pass through! I’ll even give you guys directions to the surface! Continue forward until you reach the end of the cavern. Then… when you reach the capital, cross the barrier. That’s the magical seal trapping us all underground. Anything can enter through it, but nothing can exit... Except someone with a powerful soul… Like you guys! Except for Heath, but that’s besides the point. That’s why the king wants to acquire a human. He wants to open the barrier with soul power. Then us monsters can return to the surface!” I can tell the others hearts clench over this news. “Oh, I almost forgot to tell you… To reach the exit, you will have to pass… through the king’s castle… The king of all monsters… he is… well... he is a giant fuzzy pushover!!! Everybody loves that guy. I am certain that if you say “Excuse me, Mr. Dreemur... can I please go home!?” He’ll guide you to the barrier to yourself! Anyway!!! That’s enough talking!!! I’ll be looking for Heath, to cheer her up and be a cool friend!!! Feel free to drop by later to hang out! Nyeh heh heh heh heh!!!” With that he jumps up and kinda floats up and over them, he makes contact with me, but seems to remain unaffected by the odd shivers left in my wake. He looks back and eyes the spot that I was at and then leaves. He knows that I’m there. Veri picks up my, slightly bloodstained hat and trudges on with the others in silence. I feel conflicted as to if I want to follow them much further down. I could, but I don’t really feel up to it right now. I decide to just follow them, make sure they are ok, even if I could care less. I know it’s what I should do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please save these children....


End file.
